


Sheffield, Day 1

by ChristianHowe, helena_s_renn



Series: Eleven Strings – yksitoista kieltä [14]
Category: Def Leppard, Sonata Arctica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianHowe/pseuds/ChristianHowe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: After arriving at Sav's house, he and Jani finally take care of urgent needs.





	Sheffield, Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not ours, not true; as far as the authors are aware, none of this ever happened.

* * *

"Please tell me you've got, um, supplies with you..."

They'd finally made it to Sheffield, to Sav's house – or, rather, his garage, and it looked as if the house would have to wait a little longer: Jani was so hard he doubted he could walk and Sav didn't look much better... worse... whatever.

* * *

Hell yes, Sav had what they needed. With shaking fingers, he pulled his wallet out, then two packets, and dropped the lot on the bonnet of the car. Gooseflesh chased itself all over his body, and he was already panting like they'd been at it for an hour. Well, three hours of verbal foreplay, all the while pretending it wasn't...

"Jani..." Sav moaned, scooping the younger man into his arms, hugging him so hard. He pressed his face into the crook of Jani's neck for a moment and inhaled till his lungs would hold no more. "Missed you... feel so good... want you!"

They were maybe two steps from the car and Sav steered them that way. Once he had Jani backed against it, he pushed forward till their erections crossed through all those maddening layers of jeans and underwear and Jani's fucking buttons! Sliding one hand down to cup Jani's buttcheek for further leverage, Sav looked into his eyes, saw they too were wide and dark. "I _will_ worship your body with mine on whatever surface of my house you wanna mark up with prints and fluids... but please, now, gotta..."

Yeah, he needed to bury himself inside his lover but he also needed to connect to him in some other medium. "Mmmph!" If he'd been any more forceful their lips would be scraped and bleeding, but Sav didn't want any distraction, he wanted one small, innocent kiss, followed by the full-on, soul-sucking, open-mouthed, tongues twining version, that balance of deliberate and experimental. This was the sort of thing he'd wished they could do in public, grinding against each other, one of them trapped between two hard surfaces.

If he was over-eager, Sav had no doubt Jani would let him know. As it was, he'd already pushed Jani's jacket back off his shoulders and yanked his shirt out of his belt. He knew where he was headed – up the shirt.

* * *

While Sav kept on talking, Jani was rendered speechless as soon as Sav touched him. He pressed into the hug, trying to maximise contact. Sav was so warm and he smelled so good! Feeling the hardness against his thigh first, then against his own aching erection when Sav changed position, made Jani whimper with need. He was standing with his back against the Porsche and Sav's hands on his butt were pulling him closer, grinding them together. Sav telling him that he wanted to worship and mark his body made Jani think he'd swoon if he weren't held upright by Sav's arms and the car.

"I... want that, too," he whispered breathlessly. "Want you so much!" Then Sav's lips were on his, and for a short, infinitely sweet moment, they shared a gentle, caring kiss before their need broke through with its full force. Sav kissed him as if there were no tomorrow. He thrust his tongue deep into Jani's mouth, mimicking the hard fucking they both wanted and needed after their – ridiculously short, coming to think of it in normal human terms but too, too long in theirs – separation.

Strong hands pulled his shirt up and then Sav's fingers were on Jani's nipples. One hand circled a nub that had already stiffened in anticipation, so gently that Jani wasn't even sure if he was dreaming it or if the touch was real. On the other side, coarse fingertips gave the sensitised bud a hard pinch that made him cry out, torn between asking Sav to stop because it hurt and begging for more, harder, the conflicting sensations from both sides of his chest confusing the hell out of him.

"I... need..." he finally managed. Jani wasn't sure what exactly it was that he needed but he trusted Sav to give it to him. "Need you," he moaned. It was all he knew and it was all he needed to know.

* * *

Sav could only attribute what he managed to do to Jani's chest in the next interval to many years of playing an instrument, two hands doing two different things but working together for the overall effect, be it heavy and driving, or poignant, or just fun. He played the same on Jani's nipples – one side soft and sweet, the other with a hard pinch and twist. Based on Jani slumping against him to where he had to hold him up by grinding on him harder, Sav knew he'd done something right, but it wasn't enough. "Skin..!" he gasped, dropping his jacket to the floor behind him and skimming his shirt off using the method Jani had showed him a couple of days ago. Somehow, and with some help, he managed to disrobe Jani's upper body as well, tsk-ing at the bruises he knew he was responsible for.

"Want you, too!" Sav answered Jani's plea. "I want everything... touch you, feel you, fuck you so good..." He picked at Jani's belt buckle, swearing when the angle defied him, then spun Jani around. The bare skin of his chest met that of Jani's back and Sav groaned deeply. Before he became too clumsy to manage the necessary fine motor skills he undid Jani's belt, then went to work on his straining fly buttons. Just behind, he could feel that erection, hot and throbbing and... damp! Sav laughed when he discovered Jani's solution to the problem of leaking hadn't just been hypothetical – he hadn't quite believed it. "Oh my god, I should save this and frame it!" He tossed the sodden tissue up by his wallet. "Just kidding..."

Sav forgot that a second later as his fingers closed around Jani's dick, thumbing the wet slit, his other hand flailing for the sachet of lube. Before, Jani had said Sav should bend him over, and Sav could think of at least twice when Jani was on the train when he'd used a similar phrase. "Will you trust me to take yeh from behind?" he murmured, his own hard nipples scraping across Jani's back. They'd yet to do it that way. "I'll still be right here, all over you."

* * *

"Oh god, oh god," Jani moaned when Sav bared their chests. A part of him wanted to demand that Sav hurry, yet at the same time he wanted it to last, the same dilemma he'd found himself in since he'd first been with Sav. And then he stopped thinking altogether when Sav unbuttoned his fly and finally, _finally_ got his hands on Jani's straining dick.

"Oh god," he moaned again, his voice betraying his desperation. "Won't last, can't last, need you to do me hard," Jani pressed out. "Now – nnhhh..." Sav's thumb rubbed over Jani's slit and his eyes rolled back in his head. How was it possible to need _so bad?!_

"Yes, yes," he moaned when Sav asked him if he was alright with being taken from behind. They hadn't done this before and maybe he should want to see Sav's face while they did it, but all Jani could think of right now was that he needed Sav inside him, and that Sav could go even deeper this way. One day sooner or later, he'd ask Sav if he'd let Jani top, but for now all he cared about was having Sav do him good and hard.

"Need you so bad," he gasped. "Please..."

* * *

"Yes... yes, Jani...!" Sav opened the lube, spitting the corner he'd used his teeth to tear off to the side and pushed Jani's jeans and underwear down to his knees. "It's gonna be fast, can't wait. Stop me if you need to," was kind of an oxymoron. He said it anyway; Jani would understand his urgency along with Sav's concern for Jani's pleasure both mental and physical.

Right now, he needed access. Sav laid his hand palm down, fingers splayed, on the middle of Jani's upper back and pushed forward, then down, not roughly but steadily, till Jani had to put out his hands to catch himself, effectively bending him over the boot of the car. There. The position naturally spread Jani's cheeks enough to where Sav could see the tiny puckered hole. His heart rate and breathing sped up to thunderous. "Touching now... gotta open you up for me."

The lube was still warm from his body heat. Sav spread some of it across the closed opening and immediately wiggled the tip of one finger inside, then more. Though he hissed and squirmed, Jani seemed to have no real trouble with one finger all the way to the knuckle. Pulling at the tight rim, Sav added his middle finger and more lube. His hard-on, still clothed, pulsed angrily but he needed to get Jani prepped enough before he let it out because, barring a word from Jani, there'd be no stopping.

The rest seemed to happen in a dreamlike, lust-infused state where he couldn't have said when one act blended into the next. Below, Jani moaned and pushed into Sav's hand, looking back, demanding, tossing his hair. Sav managed a third finger and spread them apart, fingering the rim till the tension faded somewhat. At long last, he paused to unzip and pull himself out, then unrolled the condom down his desperate member.

"Ready?" he pressed out. He was there; the exposed, latex-covered purple head breached Jani's body. Heat all around him, squeezing, and Sav reacted as his instincts demanded, by gripping one of Jani's hips, one of his shoulders, and burying himself as deep as he could go. "Oh fuck, fuck yes god Jani...!" His hips snapped and he went deeper yet.

* * *

Jani forced himself to be patient and let Sav open him up. He didn't think he needed this much preparation now that he knew what to expect, but Sav was the experienced partner and Jani trusted him: it wouldn't do to get hurt on the first day of a vacation that he intended to spend having as much sex as they could manage.

Pushing back against Sav's intruding fingers, Jani wiggled his butt in an attempt to make the fingers stroke this secret place inside him that gave him so much pleasure when touched, but Sav evaded him easily. Jani let out a frustrated moan, but he knew that he'd only have to wait another minute before he'd get what he wanted. In other words, an eternity.

Then finally, Sav withdrew his fingers. Nothing happened and when Jani turned his head, he saw that Sav was rolling on a condom. Suddenly, the idea hit him that one day he'd want Sav in him without a latex sheath between them – only if Sav wanted that, too, of course, and the question if Sav would want it was more about hygiene than the potential risk of catching an STD, there were tests for the latter, and Jani had been through every test recently when he'd been in the hospital.

However, their relationship or whatever one would call it was too young for this discussion. Also, when something finally nudged his hole, it felt so good that he didn't think about condoms any longer.

After preparing him so thoroughly, Sav didn't give him much warning, just asked if he was ready and pressed in as soon as Jani nodded. Yes, he knew what to expect, but could he ever get used to the sensation of being spread wide open and penetrated so deep that it felt as if his eyeballs were about to be pushed out of their sockets? Jani hoped he'd never get used to it!

"Gawd yes," he gasped. "Shit Sav, you fill me so good... Can go deeper... Wasn't sure I'd like it if I can't see your face but it has a definite advantage here... Now move, please? I need you to move..."

* * *

"Move, huh...?" Sav pulled back, almost all of the way out and slammed back in as hard as he could. "Ugh!" If Jani wanted deeper, that's what he'd get! Sav let go of his shoulder and pushed down on Jani's back again till his chest thunked on to the thin metal below. "Head down!" he grunted, speeding up. With every thrust, his groin smacked into Jani's arse. Sav adjusted slightly each time, seeing if he could bottom out or hit the spot that would make make Jani scream.

And not like he wouldn't scream, himself. The tight, slick tunnel surrounding him and the restricted movement from being partially trapped in their jeans just made him need it worse. "Yeh know... what they say... 'bout bass players... 'do it deeper'." Sav bared his teeth and sank himself violently, and this time he did cry out, wordless and strident. His balls were going to break, his hips would not stop rutting. Hitching the angle, Sav reached around between Jani's legs.

* * *

Sav pushed him down until his upper body lay on the car, but the cold metal didn't feel good, so Jani fought his arms underneath himself and leaned on them. This position also gave him better leverage to push back – although he didn't have much wiggle room any longer when Sav began to slam into him in earnest.

Yes! This was what he'd been yearning for. "S-so good," Jani pressed out between Sav's thrusts. Only a second later, his body jerked wildly when Sav adjusted his angle and hit _the_ spot dead on. "Fuck, yeah!" he howled, and then Sav continued to nail his prostate. Jani's climax was approaching with the speed and the power of a freight train.

"Don't stop, please don't stop," he screeched, his voice hitting an upper register he never knew he had, but he didn't care, all that mattered was that he was going to come. He felt Sav's hand on his dick, weighing it for a moment before beginning to pump it.

"Fuck yes, Sav, Sav," Jani gasped. "Make me come! Need it so bad!"

* * *

"Nngh... nngh...! N-not gonna stop, can't stop...!" Sav groaned. He ceased changing angle and repeated the last when Jani screeched and his dick throbbed wildly in Sav's fist; he stroked it faster, harder, catching the plentiful clear fluid drooling from the tiny slit to ease the strokes.

Primal snarl frozen on his face, teeth bared, Sav thrust into his lover again and again; like any muscle memory, his body just kept hitting it, pounding it out of sheer joy of the act. His balls felt raw, spanked, from swinging into Jani's but now they tightened to the point of pain, ready to heave their load. The flood built behind the dam, towering, crumbling. Sweat ran down Sav's back, his chest, dripped onto Jani's spine. Any second now, he was gonna give more of himself, his pure essence. "Oh god... oh..." Sav's voice didn't quite reach the same pitch as Jani's, yet he too was loud, enough that between the two of them, they filled the space of the garage with echoes of passion. Sav yelped, "So close, Jani... I'm gonna come... please, please, want you to come with me..."

* * *

Between the pounding he was getting and Sav's firm hand on his dick, Jani wouldn't have been able to _not_ come; he was so close already! When Sav's groans increased in frequency and volume until he finally ground out that he wanted Jani to come with him, Jani's body took over. The waves of pleasure concentrated in his belly, he tensed and his muscles tightened until his balls released their flood and he cried out as his hole clenched and his spermatic cords contracted over and over.

"Sav! Sav! Coming! For you...!"

* * *

Jani's howls, the strong fluttering spasms of his hole and the bursts of cream through his dick which Sav could feel under the lines in his palm all signalled an intense climax. When he said it was for Sav, that was the final straw. _For him..._ Jani came for him, because of him, because they fit so perfectly together...

In the midst of teetering a hair's breadth from letting go, Sav couldn't even begin to analyse the feelings overwhelming him but they burned hot and bright, brought tears to his eyes he was glad Jani couldn't see. "Oh... oh god, yeah... for you...!" Sav choked out hoarsely. His hips pumped erratically; he let his upper body fall forward so they were skin on skin again and the massive rush tore through and out of him.

Jani's scent was up his nose now, the taste of him as Sav applied his open mouth to Jani's shoulder blade and kissed, licked, sucked. He just kept coming, pulling at Jani's hip and grinding into him, filling the condom. It wasn't enough. Jani was coming on his car, was coming on Sav's dick, open to him. He knew, somehow, that Jani wouldn't have put himself through what he had to get here if he didn't love Sav in some sense of the word. Even if they never said it to each other, he knew. "Jani... Jani... so good... you're mine," he whispered at the end.

* * *

Eventually, the flood stopped. Jani's dick attempted a final desperate twitch, but his balls had nothing more to give. Just like these poor organs Jani felt drained and – this was a first – unable to keep his mental shields up.

Where he'd soared in an unbelievably intense physical sensation a minute ago, he now felt himself flooded and overwhelmed by emotions he wasn't ready to acknowledge. Yet, like everything was different with Sav, maybe Sav could help him make heads and tails out of what was happening to him.

Then again, deep inside him, Jani had a feeling that he already knew what was happening. Only, he was too scared – terrified, actually – to admit it.

"I... I think I..." he stammered, then broke off. The whole situation was too absurd: here he was, bent over Sav's Porsche that was covered in a copious – as Jani couldn't resist priding himself with – amount of his spunk, Sav's dick still buried deep inside him. They'd just had the most incredible sex, incredible to the point that Jani, by no means inexperienced, had literally never believed was possible, and he was about to ruin it all with... with what?

He blinked – why the hell were his eyes watering? "Sav, I..." Jani swallowed, glad that he wasn't looking at Sav, "I think I may be... developing... feelings... for you..."

His shoulders moved up in an involuntary attempt to hide his head. Jani forced himself to breathe. Every moment now, Sav would tell him to get lost, tell him that all he'd wanted was some fun, that he'd never intended to get involved, especially not with the other part of the deal that was Jani.

"I'm sorry," he pressed out. "I didn't plan to... It just happened and I can't seem to do anything about it... if you want me to leave... Sorry..."

* * *

Sorry? Jani admitted to having 'feelings' in one breath, offered to leave in the next, all while Sav was still holding Jani's spent dick, was still inside him, still mostly hard, the last few drops of released seed tickling him. His body language changed to wary and protective. Shite, had Sav done something wrong? Handled Jani too roughly? He didn't think so, or Jani would have told him. Thinking back over his own life, Sav could remember being overwhelmed after sex on a few occasions, specifically the first times he'd been with a woman, and a man. And 30 seconds ago. Hell, his own eyes were still wet.

He was taking too long to answer. Catching his breath, Sav went with his gut. Letting go of Jani's softened dick – carefully – he wrapped both arms around him from behind and pulling them upright. "Don't go. I don't want you to leave, not now, not ever."

* * *

Sav didn't want him to go? That could only mean that Jani hadn't been clear enough.

"I..." he began, but his courage faltered at the immensity of what he was going to admit. As much as he'd thought he'd loved Anni, to a degree Maija, and his ex-girlfriends in the past, this was... new.

"Sav, you may want to hear me out first. I think I've..." Again, his voice threatened to fail him, but for once his stubborn streak prevailed.

"I think I... may have... developed feelings... for you," he repeated. Now that he'd said it for the second time, Jani found it a little easier to continue. "Feelings that I don't think I've ever had before. Or maybe, if I felt something like this before, I don't think I acknowledged or admitted it to myself."

There, it was out. In his mind, Jani was screaming at Sav: _Say something!_

"It scares me. It... I don't think I can put into words how scared this makes me."

* * *

Sav wanted to curse the inadequacy of the English language. What could he say – how – that wouldn't be patronising or sickeningly sweet? More than just, "Me, too"?

He had to try, or Jani was going to freak and he might never get him back. "Your... feelings. That's something you should never apologise for. Not to me." Wonderful, his anatomy picked that exact moment to shrink enough to slide free. Sav ignored it other than the blessed additional freedom of movement. "Look at me."

Rather than try to force Jani to reveal himself, Sav circled around him and wiggled between Jani and the side of the car. Both of Sav's hands rested on Jani's upper arms, but the younger man kept his head down so his face was mostly shielded by his hair, shoulders hunched like he was frightened or ashamed. Hell, Sav was scared, too, it meant this wasn't just fun and games. He'd known it, wouldn't have pursued it just for an easy lay – which it certainly had not been, thanks to his own idiocy. "I... I think maybe I was crying, right before I came. It was that intense. Not talking orgasm, though it was, too. I mean _my_ feelings for you. You are not alone in this. Our lives... we said we're together... this is what's next. Fuck, I know it's scary, insane, too soon... I don't care."

He took a deep, shuddering breath. "You want me to say it, Jani? I'll say it. Look at me, though," Sav repeated, moving one hand up to the side of Jani's face. "I get that it scares you. I want to be... the kind of man with whom you can work it through."

* * *

If he'd been scared before, Sav's offer to say it – first! – increased Jani's anxiety a thousand-fold. Then Sav turned him around and told him that he, Sav, had been... crying... and asked if Jani wanted him to say it...

It was... too much and yet... it was everything he'd ever wished for. And everything he'd been sure he'd never get. Because he didn't deserve it. But what if it wasn't about deserving something? What if it was just about...

All of a sudden, Jani felt calm. He knew what he was feeling. Maybe it was time to acknowledge it. Time to let go of the fear. Time to not only admit to himself – and Sav – what he was feeling, but also to, maybe, if there was such a thing as fate – which he didn't believe in – it was time to take his life into his own hands.

He looked up. Unlike himself, Sav wasn't averting his eyes. Jani bit his lip. He was still nervous as hell, but he'd come to a decision. "I don't... I don't need you to say it," he confessed softly. "If you want to... but you don't have to. I... I'm not sure I can... You're braver... you're stronger than me, but..."

He took another deep breath. "Rakastan sinua," he whispered. "Minä rakastan sinua." Fighting the urge to look down was maybe the hardest thing Jani had done in his entire life, but he succeeded. "I don't have to translate, do I?"

* * *

Finally Jani's eyes came up and met Sav's. Somehow he was calm now, like he'd made a decision. He said... he didn't need for Sav to say the words, and he called Sav brave. Well, Sav himself wasn't so sure about that. He'd lived through his fair share of traumatic events, but it was just getting through it more than bravery.

Before Sav had a chance to speak again, Jani told him – in his native language – that he loved him. The words were unfamiliar, but not the intonation nor how it radiated from every line of Jani's face and body. "No need," he replied in reference to translation. "I love you, Jani." If anything had curled his toes in the last couple of months, it was that. It – still – was too intense, too much, but Sav didn't look away as he smiled, lopsidedly no doubt, and dropped a delicate kiss on Jani's lips, then one more.

His stomach growled. Sav blinked, then laughed. "I promised you coffee. Maybe food as well?" Taking a step back he surveyed the scene. "Good god, look at us!" He giggled like a schoolgirl: the full condom was still hanging off his dick and there was an impressive white puddle slowly sliding down the sloped side of the car. Not to mention, they were shirtless but still had on their respective jeans at knee level, undone belts hanging and clinking with every move.

Sav shuffled to the trash bin near the door, grabbed paper towelling also there hanging from a roll and disposed of the condom. "Blech!" he wrinkled his nose. "I'll never get used to this part." Next, he pulled up his pants and fixed his jeans and belt, convinced they wouldn't be on for long but just in case of photos with telephoto lenses, they had to be semi-decent getting into the house. He kept an eye on Jani, in case he needed anything or some kind of reassurances; he seemed okay for now. With more paper towels in hand, Sav walked back to the car. "Apparently coke – the cola kind – is acidic enough to take tar from fixing roads off tyre rims. I believe semen is slightly basic but I'm not trusting it not to mar the finish," he snorted. "I'm just giving you shit. Getting you to jizz on my car was quite sexy."

Sav put his shirt on, but didn't bother with the jacket. It was warm, stuffy in the garage now after only a few minutes of it being closed up. He could still smell the sex in the air. Jani seemed to have put himself back together, as well. Gathering the used bits of packets along with his wallet and keys, Sav beckoned. "Your castle awaits," he quipped.

* * *

Jani held his breath. Sav told him he needn't translate and returned his words in English, then kissed him, twice. Their lips touched gently and when Sav pulled back to announce that Jani was now going to get the coffee he'd been promised, Jani threw his head back and laughed, full of delight – and relief. Sav understood. He was fully aware of the intensity of Jani's emotions and he returned them without making a major drama out of it. Also, another, though far less important source of his relief was maybe that Jani was really looking forward to the coffee.

While Sav wound him up about the potential consequences of semen on the Porsche, Jani helped himself to a few paper towels as well and got himself cleaned up. Sav finished with the hood and announced that they should now go to the house, but Jani stopped him.

"Just a moment," he said. "I need to feel you – did I understand it right that we'll be under the eye of the public between the garage and the house? Can I have a quick hug before we go?" He smiled.

* * *

"Most likely not, but one never knows," Sav replied as to whether they'd be seen. "To my knowledge, there's only CCTV on the street. I've had paparazzi round here a few times, though, and I don't want any bullshit started, want you to myself."

Sav was again warmed by Jani's request for affection. Having held him before, he knew how good and satisfying it felt, and it seemed like it was the same for Jani. "Yes of course, quick or otherwise. C'mere..." he held out his arms, taking a step toward Jani.

* * *

"I won't complain if it's 'otherwise'", Jani winked as he leaned against Sav and wrapped his arms around him. "Of course, eventually our stomachs will make demands, but I can't get enough of you. This feels so good... _You_ feel so good. As if you were made for being hugged by me. It's a perfect match," Jani laughed.

"Oh man, I'm so glad I'm here. I love my country, but screw Finland and her military service. Maybe the officer at the airport had the right idea," he mused. "I'm very tempted to stay here all of a sudden."

* * *

Sav hummed in pleasure over the feel of Jani's warm, solid body on him and his words, that they were a perfect match. "It is. I think we're the same height, we're built kind of similar. More than that, though... it's you." Sav squeezed him briefly. "Well, yeah. I wish! I could tell the band it's time to find themselves a real bass player," he said lightly. "Sell this house, live off the profits and royalties... the life of Riley with my hot young lover."

Sav didn't think Jani's idea was a good one, not really. It would only get him into more trouble, make it impossible for him to go home, turn him into something like a political refugee. But, he wasn't about to tell Jani how to handle his affairs. "Well, I personally think to make service mandatory is stupid, to force people to join the military, especially. That decision can only be yours."

* * *

"I know that I have to go back," Jani said slowly. "I can't let the guys down." Again, his mind added, but for once he told himself that he hadn't actually let Sonata Arctica down. Not yet, anyway. "As for the military service," he sighed. "I should have just done it when I was 18, 19, like the others did. Like, when Tommy did his service, the band was half-way defunct without him and we'd never picked another drummer, so I could have done my service during the same period. Only I was afraid that I wouldn't be accepted as a conscientious objector, so I thought I'd deal with it later. Over the years it got more and more threatening and I dealt with it by completely ignoring it. I can't do that any longer now."

Jani leaned his head against Sav's shoulder. "I can't say how, but meeting you has changed something in me. It's as if I suddenly care again. Not only about you but also about myself. I've talked to a few people about civil service as substitute for the military. I have a few ideas on what I'll want to do for my service. A few weeks ago, this wouldn't have been possible. I'd have hid my head in the sand and they'd probably have picked me up on my birthday to throw me in jail for a year – if you don't do your mandatory service, military or civil, you go to jail. Unless you have a medical reason or you go see a shrink and they say you're not fit for it," he explained, "but then you have that on your record for the rest of your life. While I may not be entirely sane," Jani said dryly, "I don't think I'm lockup material. Except, of course, that I'm crazy for you, but I don't think that'll get me out of my service," he smiled.

"Okay," Jani resumed. "Long story short, I'll return to Finland. I was only telling you this now so that I don't have to think about it all the time for as long as I'm here."

He looked up. "And now I'm ready for that coffee."

* * *

While Jani talked about his upcoming requirement and other things, Sav continued to hold him. It was a bit of a relief that Jani could be sensible about it. He didn't agree that he – Sav – had so much to do with Jani's change in attitude. Even when they'd first met, Jani had been more than aware that things had to change in his life. It could just as easily be a growing maturity, or sense of responsibility. Most people weren't born with that. It was learned behaviour, one that people like them whose lives were far from normal tended to have trouble with. "Well, you know I'm here now, or later, at the other end of the phone or email if you need to talk about it. I never had to deal with that. Looking at what I was doing at age 25, 26, we were recording Hysteria and there's no way in hell I'd have left then... I can understand the concept."

Sav found he'd been running one hand up and down Jani's spine, fitting them together just like he'd mentioned. But when he brought up coffee again, Sav nodded and stepped back. "Yeah, I could use a couple shots of caffeine, as well, it was a long drive. Totally worth it, though!"

This time they really did make it out of the garage, which Sav locked behind him. He led the way around the side of the house and in through the kitchen door. "Well, here it is... welcome home... to my home! I'll make us coffee, then give you the tour."

Why was he nervous again? Sav never gave a damn what people said about his house. "Maybe you're right and I should put a studio in here. Joe has one at his place. I certainly have the room for people to stay." He busied himself at the machine. "Plain coffee, caramel, or hazelnut? I have milk and sugar of course."

* * *

"Wow, it's... big," Jani whistled. "As big as it looks from the outside," he laughed. "From the looks of it I'm no longer so sure that even we can, um, christen every room with sex while I'm only here for a few days. I guess I'll have to return again at a later date." He beamed. "Can't say that I'd mind. Coming back, that is. Maybe we should take a clipboard for the tour so we can make a list in which room to begin..." He giggled.

"Sorry if I'm too silly. It's just... It's so good to be here. With you, and also away from the whole mess back home. So, coffee. I think I'll start with plain for now and work up to the more elaborate versions later."

* * *

Chuckling over the mental picture of Jani checking boxes – rooms – they'd no doubt leave less neat than the state they found them in, he added, "Maybe I should contact the city planners for the blueprints! Or I could draw you a diagram, but that might turn into some naughty stick figures... Nah, I don't mind silliness. Life is way too much serious business most of time. As for this place..." Sav looked up at the high ceilings and around at the gleaming metal and stone, then back at Jani. It was almost a shock to see him standing there. Like it couldn't be real. But it was! "It's too big for me. Hell, it could house both our bands if people shared or slept on couches, it's ridiculous. That's the only reason I might have sounded skeptical of your, um, ambition. Like you said, we can always try again at a later date."

He turned back round, hearing the end of the brewing cycle, then walked the mostly full mug over to the countertop next to the fridge. "Milk's in there. Spoons are in this drawer," he took one out, setting it by the mug, "Now where did I put the sugar?"

* * *

Jani snorted. "Well you didn't pour it on me," he quipped. "Not that I'd complain if you covered me in, uh, frosting, though." Grinning widely, he joined Sav at the countertop and put his hand on Sav's. "Man, it's been, what, five minutes at most. What are you doing to me?"

* * *

"Oh, gawd, I didn't even see that one coming!" Sav groaned. He still couldn't remember where he'd stashed the damned sugar bowl. "One of our stupidest songs ever, which is saying something, also the most popular to date. So then... _one lump or two?_ " He turned to face Jani, who had appeared by his side, dead on, slid a hand between his legs and – gently – curled it around Jani's balls. "Two.... definitely two."

* * *

Jani laughed. "So you do find me sweet? I'll tell you something: the feeling is mutual," he teased. Then his laugh turned into a gasp when Sav's hand found his balls. The touch was gentle, yet Jani froze – better safe than sorry and not risk a sudden move.

"Definitely two lumps," he moaned. Impossibly, his dick stirred. "Which makes this other thing I've got in my pants, what, a rod of sugar cane?"

* * *

"You _are_ sweet, really sweet, not only how you taste," Sav replied sincerely. This playful banter was something he'd never really had with someone he was seeing. "Although by now, you know l love your flavours. As for the thing in your pants... it's some sort of rod, yes. Is it... growing?" He made his eyes wide, miming surprise. "Maybe it's a candy cane? Pink and white, sweet, hard candy... something to suck on, not just at the holidays."

* * *

Cringing a little, Jani had to admit that although he'd blown Sav he had no distinct memory of the taste. He hadn't been disgusted, but as for the actual taste of Sav's spunk he had no recollection.

"Um," he finally said when Sav was looking at him as if he'd expected an answer hours ago, "I know this is going to sound weird, but I don't remember that much. What you taste like, I mean. I do find you sweet... and I mean that respectfully, of course... Your taste, well, I guess I'll have to try that again." He smiled a little nervously.

* * *

Uh-oh. What had he said? It seemed that Jani was turning something around and around in his brain again. After a pause, he admitted he didn't recall Sav's taste. "Well, we _were_ both completely fucked out the other morning," he replied. "It makes for fuzzy recollections." Also, Sav considered belatedly, Jani was probably still oversensitive. His own junk was interested, yes, but would bitch and moan at him if he were to try for a second round just yet. It was a bit too soon, even for them.

And then, too, he was taking Jani away from his coffee, which was not a thing for a good host to do, not at all! Sav took his hand off Jani's crotch, sliding it up so he could give him another quick hug. "You mentioned you'd tasted your own... could be it wasn't so different. But I meant _you_ , not just your spunk." He shrugged, and kissed the side of Jani's neck. "Now I could be really sickening and call you my sweetie. Drink some coffee... I'll make one for myself and then we can proceed, without the clipboard," he winked.

* * *

"'Fucked out', yes, I guess that describes it very well. Still, I wish I could remember," repeated Jani, "but we'll just have to make new memories. I can't see you objecting," he cocked his head and raised his eyebrows at Sav. "Okay, maybe not right now, I want to taste your coffee first. You do know that England's reputation is at stake here, right? I've only been in the country twice, but the coffee I've had here was as bad as the prejudice goes. So..."

He picked up his cup and pretended to clink it against Sav's. "Cheers." After taking a sip, Jani nodded. "Definitely the real thing. So, good sex, good company, good sex, good coffee, good sex, you said you can cook – and did I mention good sex? – man, I'm going to enjoy these next few days!" He couldn't stop grinning like a loon. After the roller-coaster of the past days – weeks in his case – they really deserved a good time and from what Jani had seen so far it looked very promising.

* * *

"Yes, here's to good sex, company, sex, food... and did you mention more good sex?" Sav's coffee was done now, too, and he doctored his caramel-flavoured brew with milk and more sugar. "It's true England is known for tea and – bad – coffee. I'm hoping that we can remedy that, one cup at a time. Glad this stuff is up to par... I like it."

He peered at Jani over the rim of his mug. Okay, maybe he was staring. Sav had been gawked at plenty in his time on earth. He'd learned to blow it off. Jani seemed more uncomfortable with it so Sav made himself look elsewhere after a minute. "Let's get this tour out of the way. At least then you won't have to worry about walking into a closet, trying to find the loo," he grinned, "old houses can have strange floor plans. Wanna start with the ground floor? That's the boring part. The fun stuff's upstairs." No doubt Jani would guess bedroom, and music.

* * *

"Maybe we should start with the fun stuff after all," Jani mused, "so that we can at least have a quick look before our, uh, teenage hormones kick in again. No, seriously, I'm beginning to wonder if I was ever this horny before, even when I really was a teenager I can't remember it being so intense. Not that I mind as long as you're fine with it, too." He smiled.

"I see your point about the bathrooms, though, but I'm assuming you have a couple of those upstairs, too? Or make that half a dozen considering the size of your place." Jani winked.

* * *

"Works for me... then we'll start with upstairs. My bedroom – or my lair – has its own bathroom, which you can always use." Sav extended his hand. They hadn't been able to hold hands on the streets of Helsinki, although he'd wanted to and had a feeling Jani would have liked it, too, if it were possible. They passed from the kitchen, which was in the back of the house, into the main hall, which was an over-large foyer, two stories high. From there, the main 'grand' stairway led up the side. He pointed out that there was a guest washroom, or loo, tucked into the corner next to the coat closet. After gesturing around at the visible features of the house, Sav told Jani, "There's other rooms through there," an archway, "but I'll show you all that later. We'll go upstairs now."

"Have you ever taken X? Now that's hoooorrrrny." Sav exaggerated the word and turned it into about five syllables. "For me, at least. I don't really recommend it, though. Other than that... this reminds me of being 15, 17, something like that, too. It's like I'm marinating in hormones. And, better, with you here, there's none of that constant teenaged jones-ing, always wanking, having to beg and whine and cajole for it. Well, maybe you had better luck." That wasn't entirely true, not the begging and whining part, which Sav was sure Jani was aware of. Likely he got as much as he wanted as soon as his band started gigging, too. But that was the past, and their respective pasts had led them here, and to each other.

Unlike some places he'd visited, Sav's room wasn't at the far end, it was the first door at the top of the stairs. "Alright, here we are. Hope you're prepared to spend a lot of time looking at that," Sav pointed at the ceiling above the bed and laughed.

* * *

"Your 'lair' implies that we're going to spend a lot of time there," Jani grinned happily. "But I intend to look at you rather than at the ceiling. And no, I've never taken X, nor any other drugs. Well, I smoked pot for a while, but that's years ago. As for sex during my teenage years, of course it was never enough. I mean, the guitarist always gets the girl and all that, there's some truth in it and I used to say in interviews that that's the reason why I started playing. There were girls, but although we got quite a lot of gigs already back then they were mostly in youth clubs, not like we were overrun with groupies. But all in all I'd say a lot of guys my age were way less lucky than I was back at the time."

His happy grin widened. "But now that I've met you, somehow I don't think I'll be very interested in girls, or make that women, from now on. Nor in other men. And you're the only drug I'll ever need..." Jani knew how cheesy that sounded and he laughed. "Did I just say I was lucky back in my teenage days? I'm lucky _now!"_

* * *

Calling him better than drugs was more silliness, and Sav doubted many addicts would agree, but he appreciated the sentiment. It was unusual, or at least in his world, for someone Jani's age not to have tried anything harder than weed. In a good way. "You certainly are better than any happy pills or Viagra, not that I have first-hand experience with either. I consider myself lucky, as well," he added, and nodded at the bed. "Wanna get lucky?" Unable to _not_ visualise the Loverboy album cover with the same name, Sav snorted at his own cheesy line. "Soon, though."

"Right now I can't even think of what anyone but you looks like, or would feel like. I... get it, on the road it's gonna be like teenaged angst all over again without you... I only want you. There might a lot of phone sex and sexting," Sav didn't even know if he was using that term correctly – "in our futures – we'll have to be careful not to get sore hands and wrists. I can just see it..." He put on a mannerism to denote another boring interview, "'Can you tell us, Sav, what led to your recent carpal tunnel surgery? Excessive practicing? An injury? Bad luck?'"

Switching to his own voice, Sav pretended to answer himself. "No, nothing like that, unless you want to call it a self-inflicted injury. Just being on tour, separated from my significant other." At that point, he mimicked some crazed texting with both hands, followed by holding a phone to his ear with one hand and – universal hand sign again – jerking off with the other.

"OK then... bathroom is through there," he indicated one door, then others, "walk-in closet, and I have my own little... I dunno, sitting room, in there. I'd say office but I usually just watch TV and there's a different office downstairs. I can show you the guitar room now... unless you'd rather..."

Yeah, it had been less than half an hour but Sav needed to feel Jani against him again. He could control the sexual urge. Maybe. It was more the comfortable, warm, affectionate contact he was after at the moment, although he couldn't say he was adverse to it turning into more. Jani was looking at him, not the room; it had turned Sav on to no end – not even in a physical way, almost on a spiritual level if there was such a thing – when Jani had stated he'd be looking not at the ceiling but at him when they were in bed together. "Wanna hug you... kiss you... can't promise it won't go further..." OK, there it was. His mouth spoke the truth even when Sav tried to override it in his head.

* * *

Laughing when Sav mimicked explaining to some doctor how he'd come to his hand injury, Jani nodded. "Feel free to blame me for your excessive needs. I will, of course follow suit and blame you when I speak to my GP about the repetitive stress injury to my wrist."

Then Sav offered to show him the guitar room. Jani hesitated. "You know, if there's one thing I'm more enthusiastic about than about sex, it's guitar. Okay, almost as enthusiastic I should say since I've met you, but still, guitar! There's a chance that it could take some time to get me out of that room again and as you said, just hugging and kissing for a while sounds good, even if it doesn't lead to more for the moment." He smiled.

"How about that sitting room of yours? We could watch some of our gigs. I'm sure you have at least one Def Leppard live DVD, and if not," Jani blushed, "I, uh, brought ours for you as a present."

* * *

That sounded a good distraction to Sav, who beamed when he heard 'live DVD' and 'present'. Extended foreplay, as in watching Jani play with his instruments, was, well, effective but a shorter waiting period appealed to him more. "Yeah, get it! I have a DVD player in there and a cable run from my home computer, which is also there, into the TV screen. It'll be brilliant to watch your show with your personal commentary."

He added, "I have more Def Leppard DVDs, even VHS from the old days, than you'd ever want. The record company gives them to us; I haven't even watched half of them. And there's always youtube." Unlike watching Jani, Sav wasn't so sure he wanted the reverse. Yes, Jani had already seen him live but... he just had to keep telling himself, two different genres, two different generations.

* * *

Hm, when he'd suggested watching gigs he'd thought of watching Def Leppard. However, since Jani was the one to have brought it up he'd have to stand by his offer. With any luck, they'd soon get distracted from watching, so he didn't think he'd literally have to provide the commentary Sav was asking for.

First though... "Shall we have more coffee with that? My suitcase is still downstairs anyway and you've made me curious as to what the caramel coffee tastes like."

* * *

"Sure, I could use another coffee, too. That caramel flavour is good, if you like it sweet. Sorry, I lost track of your bag already. Bad host! Slap me," Sav replied. "Not really!" He smirked; they'd already the 'sweet' conversation and he bet Jani was remembering that, too. As for slapping, maybe on his naked bum but he wasn't going to go there yet.

"Tell you what... this place is old enough that it has what used to be servant's quarters, including a back stairway. It's been remodelled, but there's still stairs. Let's go around that way, and we can kind of make a loop." Walking to the door, Sav looked back toward Jani. "I love having you here..."

* * *

"And I love being here. Also, I love watching your butt when you walk," Jani burst out as he followed Sav to the back stairway. "As for slapping you, why would I do that, you didn't do anything wrong. I wouldn't have lugged the suitcase up here without knowing where I'm supposed to live. I take it now that it isn't going to be the servant's quarters you're about to show me," he joked.

"Do you have something small to eat with the coffee, maybe?" Jani changed the topic. "I only had a sandwich and that's hours ago. I'm not suggesting we – or you – cook right now. Let's leave that for after, well, we're likely to be needing, uh, sustenance later, after, you know. But I wouldn't say no to a biscuit maybe."

* * *

"You're staying with me in my room for the duration if I have anything to say about it." Sav led Jani up the corridor, pointing out the door to the guitar room and then telling him this was where the guest bedrooms, bathrooms, and extra storage were, behind which doors. He didn't really expect Jani to remember all of that. Not if he had the same sort of distraction that Sav had whenever he was in view of Jani's backside. "I can feel those eyes on me... enjoy! I know I am."

A minute later they were going down the narrow stairway, when Jani announced he was hungry. "Didn't figure that a chocolate bar would hold you for long," Sav noted. "I'll have to check the pantry and fridge. When I went shopping this morning, I got fruit and veggies and crisps as far as snacks, and there's bread. There's those steaks I told you about. I'm sure that the housekeeping service stocked some food including sweets when I called to say I'd be home." Funny, he hadn't even checked. He'd been too preoccupied, and had scavenged out of the fridge when he was hungry.

"Okay, here we have... office... home theatre...lounge... bar... dining room... " Sav said as they trailed through the various rooms on the way to the kitchen. He inwardly cringed. Jani probably thought he was a megalomaniac by now. Well, Sav reasoned, he should know what he was dealing with. "I'm not trying to show off or impress you. Believe me, I'd be just as happy in a cheap motel room or one-room flat as long as you were there," he said sincerely.

In the kitchen, he set about making more coffee, first rinsing out their cups from before. "Please feel free to help yourself to food or stuff to drink whenever you like, though I don't mind serving you," he smirked. "No one need go hungry around here." Jani's coffee was ready, so he set it, as before, near the fridge. "I'll check the pantry." The tiny room next to the kitchen also housed larger cooking, baking, and serving pieces that he assumed were left by the last owners. It was still more than half empty. Sav found two tins of different kinds of biscuits and brought them back. Since he wasn't sure what Jani might like, he set both on the countertop without opening either. "Here... have whichever looks good, or both. We could sit, if you want... like civilised adults, huh?"

* * *

"Oh I am enjoying the view," Jani confirmed. "Caressing you with my eyes, too, and I intend to follow up with my hands later." He made a mental note of the guitar room but lost count of the other rooms eventually. "It's... a bit of a labyrinth. You know what? Why don't I stick with you all the time so I don't get lost," he grinned.

Sav made him another cup of coffee, this time with the caramel flavour Jani was curious about. Two biscuit tins joined the coffee on the countertop and Sav suggested they sit. Jani raised his eyebrows. He'd assumed they'd take the coffee upstairs and drink it while watching the DVD, but apparently Sav had other plans, so Jani took his mug, randomly picked up one of the tins and sat at the kitchen table.

"Let's start with these," he said as he opened the tin. "So, this house, you didn't actually build it, did you? What's its history?"

* * *

"I'll do my best to get us stuck together then... I wonder what's supposed to make our personal glue extra-sticky. Probably sugar," groaned Sav. Sugar again. Following Jani to the table, he grabbed a biscuit.

"The house...? It was built in 1864, was a single family that owned it for a few generations till the 1930's. They had to sell it, and then it was used for offices till I bought it, so I had to have work done to make it habitable – that took over a year. That's really all I know." 'Make it habitable' was something of an understatement. Sav had sunk almost as much money into remodelling as he paid for it originally. "This isn't the kind of place I grew up in. None of us. My only other job was in a factory and I hated it. It's kind ironic that I ended up back in Sheffield."

* * *

Jani snorted. "Before taking steps to make our, uh, glue extra sticky, why not just fall asleep covered in it. I have a sneaking suspicion that we'll find it sticky enough already. Then we can keep the sugar for the coffee." He winked and popped a biscuit into his mouth. "Mmh, these are good. And the coffee..." He smiled widely and rolled his eyes to express how good it was.

"Factory work doesn't sound appealing," Jani returned to what Sav had just told him. "I knew when I was, like fourteen or fifteen that I wanted to be a musician. Unlike many other kids that age with similar dreams I was lucky that my parents supported me. In addition to encouraging me, they also helped me out with money for renting rehearsal space and the demos we made. Helping me out here means they paid me for additional chores like chopping wood. Thanks to them I never had to take a job while I was still in school, and when I finished that, we already had the record deal, were touring and all that, so I'd begun to earn money with music."

He sipped more coffee. "Back then, I couldn't have imagined that touring could turn into stress. We were so young and enthusiastic. Funny enough, for years it's been Tony who bitched about tour stress and now he's the one complaining about my lack of spirit. Well, we only have a couple more gigs in Finland now, so that shouldn't be a problem for another while."

It would be a long while: as he wouldn't be allowed to leave the country again before finishing his service, Jani didn't think he'd be touring for at least a year, but he didn't want to bring it up again.

* * *

Sav listened keenly. He definitely wanted to know all the details of Jani's life that he was willing to tell. "So you were even younger than we were – other than Rick – when you already knew that you were a musician for life, that's it and that's all. Cool your parents could – and did – help you out. Chopping wood wouldn't be bad for one's physique, either," he winked.

"With us it was mainly Joe's, as far as money for recording and travel, I'm not sure how because they weren't rich... and Rick's again. His folks took him out of school, even had the truancy officers come after them, so that he could record and play clubs with us. My dad got me that job, and no, it's not appealing work at all. It's depressing as hell. We were just as keen _not_ to have to do that for the rest of our lives as play music. It might sound lame, but it was a very effective motivator. So he, my dad, wasn't especially happy with me when I quit and did music full time, but they got over it, eventually."

But he was rambling on about himself again. "I have to say that I can see both sides – your younger self's and Tony's – about tour stress. The actual playing, singing, performing, the rush, is so... well, I don't have to explain it to you. The rest... either hard work or really boring. We were our own roadies and techs at first. Your band, too, I'd bet. Have you had a lot of changes in line-up? So how much older is Tony than the rest of you? I couldn't get a good enough look at him to tell, at the festival."

* * *

"Our families weren't exactly rich, but they did what they could to support us and we're very grateful," Jani said. "I guess it helped that we were doing okay in school. Otherwise our parents might have pulled the plug on excessive band activity. They also helped us out with practical stuff, like, I remember that one night when my mum drove us to a gig. It was very nice of her to jump in when the guy who'd been our designated driver had to cancel, but it was also a bit awkward for me, no drinking and no girls. Okay, the others had to behave as well, but it wasn't their mum watching... They kept laughing about it for weeks."

He shook his head. "Tony has more than five years on me. Make is a good two years older than me. Together with Tommy, who's almost exactly a year younger than I, we're – or were, rather – the band babies." Jani grimaced. "We were 18 and 19 when we went on that European tour with Stratovarius, but we were already known in Finland, and I remember an interview that couldn't take place at the bar it was intended for because Tommy was a minor and not allowed to be in a bar at that time." Jani shook his head again.

"I can't believe that's only six, seven years ago. So much has happened... You know, that first time we met, you asked me if I could imagine doing this twenty years from now. I'd never thought about it then and I wasn't exactly in a state of mind to think about it, at the hospital with my broken finger, just kicked out by my girlfriend, and Tony threatening to kick me out of Sonata. I've been thinking about it since then, and it's yes and no. I want to be a musician now and in twenty years and I want to be with the guys, but I think I really need a time-out. So maybe the service that's haunting me could have its advantages."

* * *

Sav chimed in with an anecdote of his own. "Oh yeah, there was this one gig we did at a pub in Sheffield when we were just getting started, all of our parents were there. Like you said, hard to practice your rock star moves when your mum's sitting in the back, having a pint." Remembering that night, Sav laughed. He was the baby of his family and his mother was fairly indulgent. "We all wore our loosest fitting trousers, which wasn't saying much. Oh man, I'd forgot all about that!"

It was the first time Jani had had any glimmer of positivity about his service. Sav didn't want to mess with it, and Jani was the only one who could, ultimately, work it out. "They talk about the seven-year itch. Maybe there's a similar expression in Finnish. Usually it refers to people getting bored in a marriage. If you're married – young – to your music, and your band by default..." he shrugged. He knew.

* * *

"Our parents would in the beginning sometimes come to see us play, but they quickly figured out that it was as awkward for them as it was for us. See, back then, most of our gigs were at youth centres and parents, well, they tend to stick out. Like, it wasn't the band members who wore the loose-fitting trousers but their elders." Jani snickered.

"The seven-year itch. You may have a point there. That, possibly, and touring are what I'd say are the main reasons why I think I need at least a break," Jani mused. "I don't want to think any further. If we start on a new album, I could record the guitar parts on my computer without having to actually be in Kemi, so that would still be possible during my service. I've been thinking about moving away for a while, which would make it easier for me to put some distance between me and the band, at least for some time."

He took another biscuit. "For the tour or tours, someone would have to stand in for me. I could live with that. The idea of being permanently replaced though..." Jani bit his lip. "I don't want to think about that. I'm not ashamed to admit that it scares me."

* * *

"They only crashed our party that one time," Sav clarified. Joe's dad had shown his face a few times after, but the rest of their parents had left them to their own devices. "I think maybe they didn't want to know all the details. We were a bit older but we all still lived at home; our extra-curricular activities was too much information."

In recent years, Def Leppard recorded piecemeal, too. Some at Joe's, some on the road, Viv and Phil especially laid down tracks constantly on their computers. "Hm, right. It's not like it used to be, where the whole band went into the studio and stayed till everything was done. Digital changed everything. I'm not complaining." Jani being willing to do that away from his band said he was more flexible – or perhaps disenchanted – with the 'band experience' than he'd let on. Yet he constantly spoke of how much he lived for it. It was one hell of a dilemma.

Sav covered Jani's hand with his. "I'm pretty sure how much your band members value you. It's obvious. If you need to take a break... I think everyone who does what we do full time gets to that point. Touring... yeah. Fuck."

Didn't he know it? Sav didn't even want to think about the impending next leg of the Lepp tour. More than anything, now, it was because he didn't want to be apart from Jani. One more reason to make the most of things now. He drank down the rest of his coffee. "You have enough to eat? I can cook those steaks up any time, if not. Or if you're good for a while, wanna go watch a DVD now? Bring your luggage, too."

* * *

"Actually, a steak does sound tempting," Jani said. "But I also... Call me a girl, but I need to feel you. I don't think I can get it up already, so let's return to our original plan? Make out and watch a DVD? What with the coffee and biscuits we just had, I can hold on for another while. If that's okay with you?"

* * *

"OK, you let me know when you're ready for some meat. For now, if DVD-watching includes making out, I'd even watch Leppard!" Sav smiled and flicked his hair back. "I can vouch for the fact you're no girl."

They put their mugs in the sink and proceeded upstairs, then into Sav's sitting room. "Seriously now, before we start feeling each other up... what do you want to watch?"

* * *

"Either is fine with me," Jani said. He took the DVD he'd brought for Sav from his backpack. "And thanks for recognising that I'm a guy," he winked. "A guy who can't wait to feel you up, so we'd better decide quickly what to watch. So, here's Sonata Arctica live. What do you have Leppard-wise, anything particular you think I should see?"

* * *

As soon as Jani had pulled it from his backpack, Sav reached over and nabbed the Sonata DVD. "I wanna watch _this_ now. If we get as far as Leppard after that, then have you watched the Sheffield '93 show that I keep on about yet? It runs about an hour. We have a few videos from our last album, Yeah, which is all covers. Actually, there are videos for all our singles going back to like, 1981, but you might not be into that. Besides, they're sometimes enough to give an epileptic a seizure, a lot of flashing lights, bouncing person to person, and camera movement."

"As to your gender status, if you should happen to need that reconfirmed, I'm available..." Sav picked up the universal remote and turned on the TV and DVD player, ejecting the movie he'd been watching... wow, months ago, before they started rehearsals. He left it upside down on top of the player, too impatient to find the case and carefully set Jani's disc into the tray, which he pushed in.

Unlike downstairs where almost everything was white, ecru, very light shades of tan, up here his couch was black leather and the table in front of it, ebony, from some antique store. Taking the remote with him, Sav plunked down on the overstuffed couch cushions. Jani was standing near the TV, as if waiting for permission to move. Sav looked up, let his eyes run up Jani's body till they locked gazes. The gesture wasn't intentional: Sav licked his lips, anticipating using them for other things than talking very soon. "Come sit by me, Jani."

* * *

Sav put the DVD in the player and sat down, then invited Jani to sit next to him. Considering the look on Sav's face and how he moistened his lips after announcing that he was available if Jani's gender status needed reconfirmation, Jani wondered if he should get undressed already: it was only a matter of time until the hugging and kissing they intended for now turned into something more heated where clothes would have to come off.

Even if they succeeded in keeping their hands to themselves while watching the DVD – which Jani doubted – his jeans wouldn't be comfortable for much longer. He liked them tight and they were okay with what he'd come to call a 'regular' hard-on, but that had been before he'd met Sav: Sav's touches and sometimes the mere thought of them somehow seemed to make Jani's erections more solid... Of course, his dick immediately interpreted this thought as instruction to swell.

Jani suppressed a groan. "Um, remember that we discussed me wearing jogging pants for the duration of the trip? Maybe now would be a good time for me to actually change into them."

* * *

"Sure... whatever makes you comfortable. Go ahead," Sav replied, raising his arm to rest it on the back of the couch and crossing his legs. Just the thought of why Jani wanted to get out of his tight jeans... and what the effect would be in softer, looser clothes...

Jani was probably the more realistic of the two of them when it came to estimating the refractory period. With any other partner, Sav would be a lot more limited as to how often and how many times. Waiting between rounds just made him more keyed up, so there was that – the tease. Since showing Jani his room the first time, Sav had been, if not hard, then not entirely soft, either. He'd managed to hold a conversation and make coffee in spite of it, but trying to change clothes would be too much as far as keeping it down. "I'll wait here. If we're going to watch this DVD at all, I probably shouldn't watch you strip. Even a little. Or not so little."

* * *

Jani coughed. "Well, I won't be stripping for the purpose of uh... stripping. It's just that my jeans aren't really comfortable when I'm in your presence, if you get my meaning. If I let them strangle my... well, you wouldn't have much fun with me if that happened. But if you'd rather not have me change... Or did you mean I should go to one of the restrooms to do it?"

* * *

If _he_ would rather that Jani not...? Was this a language thing, or another Sav problem? He'd better clear it up straight away. "Hm, looks like I'm making incorrect assumptions, like that you'd change clothes in there," Sav pointed through the door, indicating his bedroom. "Not because I don't _want_ to see you, but because it kind of defeats the purpose. Oh, I know you're only changing clothes, not putting on a show, but I – certain parts of me – might not exactly... react that way. Sorry if I sound completely oversexed." He tried not to grin but did so anyway. "Blame the inner 15-year-old. And no, you don't need to go find another bathroom. If you need one, or prefer to change in there instead, you are welcome to use mine... you remember which door, right?"

* * *

What was Sav trying to tell him? Jani didn't understand what was going on. "It doesn't really matter," he said and sat next to Sav.

"So, about this DVD. There is an audio track with a commentary on it. In Finnish. If that's the kind of commentary you have in mind, I can translate. Or we could watch the show with the, um, original audio, which has much better sound quality of course, and I'll be happy to answer any of your questions."

* * *

"Yeah, the original audio," Sav agreed. He had probably just fucked something up, but rather than dig in deeper, he decided to let it go. "I'd rather hear the music by itself. And whatever comments you might have. I'll probably ask you the song title every time I don't recognise one, if nothing else." He hit the play button, set the remote down on the table in front of them and leaned back, utterly conscious of Jani next to him.

* * *

"Okay then," Jani said. "We recorded this in Tokyo in the beginning of '05." The disc started playing and he tensed. "The intro was, um, actually it's written by me."

What if Sav didn't like it? Then again, it wasn't a song, it was just the intro tape. On the other hand, he shouldn't be embarrassed to admit that it was his composition. The only person who was supposed to like it was he himself, and he shouldn't care about anyone else's opinion. Also, if he hadn't told him Sav wouldn't have known that it was Jani's, he'd have just assumed that it was by Tony, like everything else.

He leaned back and forced himself to relax. Apparently, his stage fright came out even if he was just watching a DVD of his performance.

* * *

Sav glanced sideways. Jani seemed tense. Because it was his composition Sav was about to hear, or something else? "Mmm," he acknowledged, then listened for a bit. The stage lights were blue, and smoke rolled out thick under their backdrop. "It sets the mood," he said, then was quiet again. Their fans were chanting with their hands and fists in the air already. There was more noise when Tommy appeared, then Tony, but they really went wild when Jani, Henkka, and the bass player – Marko – ran out. They were immediately full on, always the best way to start a show.

After a few more moments, Sav turned to Jani. "You don't have to worry about me liking it. I'll be honest, some of it is not my thing but it's grown on me a lot." And how could it not, when he was in love with the guitarist, when his music was going to infuse Sav's heart whether fast or over a longer amount of time, but he didn't say that out loud. "I'd love to see you guys live again someday... not that this isn't the next best thing," he gestured at the TV, then turned to watching again.

* * *

"We've got two more gigs this year," Jani said. "We'll be playing at a festival in Imatra on 13th and then there's an open air in Kemi on 26th. That one will be the last gig for a while and I don't know what comes next year. I'm afraid that you may have to wait for a long time for the next opportunity to see the entire band. But, um, I could play for you if you like. Or with you, which is something I'd really love to do – I mean music, although I love playing with you otherwise, too, of course," he smiled.

* * *

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to make either of those dates. The tour..." Sav wasn't happy about it, but he'd have to live with it. "Next leg starts in Denver on the 15th and management would never go for me showing up totally fried that same day. We'll need to rehearse once or twice, and the air's thin there, elevation, it takes getting used to," he sighed, then gestured at the TV again. "When this is over or later, you or we can play – music. That'd be great; I've been looking forward to it."

Putting his arm around Jani's shoulders, Sav pulled him close. "This, too," he whispered.

* * *

"The same holds for me. I'd love to watch you again live but it'll have to wait. At least, I saw you in Milan and you saw us in Vantaa." Jani leaned against Sav and let himself be pulled closer.

"Me too," he whispered back. "I can't get enough of you. Talking to you, feeling you, not only when we have – outrageously fantastic – sex, but also this. Just being with you. No pressure, just you and me."

* * *

"Yeah... all that... mmm," Sav couldn't suppress the purr of happiness. His eyes almost glazed, watching the screen, but he didn't want to miss one second of watching Jani do his thing. Jani was warm against his side, so comfortable he almost didn't want to move, ever. Well, not till the embers of desire flared into fire again, then he'd want to _move_. In anticipation, Sav leaned in a little to kiss the side of Jani's neck. He didn't press for more, not yet.

He found he could name some of the songs now. "I like this one... Shamandalie... pretty sure I've seen this one online," he admitted, "now that we're halfway through already. Replicate and Black Sheep are coming up, huh? Like those, too."

* * *

Shivering with delight when Sav kissed his neck, Jani couldn't suppress a happy little sigh. He'd never really watched the DVD – watching one's own performance was... well, weird – and he didn't mind at all that Sav was distracting him. The reference to Replica however, made him perk up.

"Yeah, Replica. Here it comes... Watch it, watch it... There! Tony... almost made me screw up my playing by winding me up. I still don't know if he missed his cue on purpose. Well, the first time I mean. There's no doubt about the second time."

* * *

"Oops sorry, Replica. I don't know why I always think 'Replicate'." Sav watched as directed, and huffed a laugh along with Jani. "Yeah, he was messing with you... not like I'm gonna mess with you," one of Sav's hands 'somehow' landed on Jani's thigh, "but I think he wanted to throw you off. I've seen one or two where he screwed up... did you or Henkka do something... Payback? I couldn't tell."

* * *

"Ah, but when it comes to misheard lyrics, 'Replicate' is nothing," Jani laughed. "Think 'Hamster, a dentist.' Should I continue? 'Hard porn...' Okay, maybe that's enough. I shouldn't give you ideas," he winked.

"As for payback, Tony probably had a reason for it. Hell, each and every one of us _always_ had a reason for payback. We were constantly messing with each other. I do think, though, that he really missed his cue the first time. And then, yeah, I remember that look. For a moment back then I was afraid I'd fall off the monitor from suppressed laughter! Ah, good times!"

Jani turned to face Sav. "And even better times now," he said earnestly.

* * *

Now Sav couldn't hold in laughter over the non-sensical lyrics. "What's it really? No no, don't tell me or I'll think the wrong words every time I hear it!" He had nothing as far as trading stories in that regard. "Just don't fall off the stage, that sucks, and not in the fun way." Exaggerating a grimace, he went on, "Well, you didn't fall, so that's good."

Jani turned to him and spoke intently. Their eyes met; the accompanying feelings and hormones rushed through Sav's body. "Yes, it's better times now, the best of times right here with you. I can't even imagine what life would be like right now if we hadn't met, or if things had played out differently... like it would be gray and empty. Instead..." Sav held Jani's gaze and leaned a little closer, and hoped Jani could see or sense his sincerity, as words failed him. Jani seemed on the verge of something, either verbal or physical. He waited.

* * *

"Um, actually, I'm not sure what the real lyrics are; the wrong ones are so persistent once you hear them," Jani giggled. "The song is by Nightwish, another Finnish band, and it's called 'Wishmaster' – or 'Fishmaster' if you mishear the title. I wasn't going to mention that the line following the hamster and the dentist is 'hard porn', but..."

Jani swallowed when Sav leaned closer and held his gaze. "Maybe it's time to hit the pause button."

* * *

"Is that right?" Sav drawled. 'Hard porn?' was that a hint? He hoped so. With Jani's scent in his nostrils, it was proving increasingly difficult to prevent the 'hard' part of that. Damn, this kid was really going to think he was oversexed. Sometime, if his mental bookmark held, Sav would look up "Hamster, a Dentist" or whatever. Right now, he had other matters on his mind.

"Maybe you're right..." He turned his upper body sideways, hugged the guitarist to him. "Feel so good..." he moaned. Brushing Jani's hair back with his fingers, Sav nuzzled the side of his neck. "Jani..." The name was a sigh, a groan, maybe a mating call. Screw the DVD, they could always come back to it.

* * *

"We only have a few days," Jani reminded Sav. "Let's make the best out of them." He let himself be pulled close, let his body almost meld against Sav's. "Wish I could be closer still," he whispered. "Maybe we can save a few millimetres if we take our clothes off, what do you think?"

* * *

Sav hissed, "Yessss!" before Jani had even finished talking. Shifting around so he was on his knees beside Jani on the couch seat, he pressed an easy kiss on his lips, licked the lower one, did it again. Their eyes were still open, locked, but Sav couldn't help how his rolled back when the next response occurred to him: "Closer... You can, we can be – I can be inside you." His heart's pounding accelerated, the pulse echoed all over his body.

Yeah, they'd do that, it was the inevitable end result, or so far it had been other than when Jani was too sore. About to start tugging on Jani's clothes, Sav stopped himself with one hand on Jani's upper arm and the other about to find fly buttons. "In there...?" he nodded toward the bedroom. "I wanna be able to see and feel all of you, and move..."

* * *

It hadn't been Jani's plan but when Sav suggested they go to his bedroom so he could see and feel all of Jani, saying they could be closer and Sav could be inside him, Jani shivered. "Yes," he whispered, his voice hoarse with growing lust.

"Only," he bit his lip, "there's... See, I should probably have changed into my sweat pants earlier. Now I'm kind of... stuck. If I stand now I'm afraid I might, uh, strangle certain, um, parts. So at least for me getting out of my pants right now, before I attempt to get up, would be a good idea."

* * *

What was he, five? No, obviously not. A five-year-old wouldn't have the problem of 'strangling' his junk due to an unrelenting boner. Sav resisted the urge to laugh. "Being that I'm at least partially responsible for you not changing earlier, let me help you..."

He slithered off the couch to the floor where he nudged his way between Jani's knees, unthreading the leather belt through the its silver buckle. He had to admit, standing up right now – all of Jani, not just his dick – would have made for some not-so-comfortable pressure. "I'll defer to your wishes after this, even if I wind up in this sort of a state, watching you," he commented, pulling the end of the belt back far enough to flick the pin out of its hole. Jani watched every little move but let him do it. "Maybe I should learn how to do this with my teeth," Sav grinned.

But that would take too long. "Here we go." Both ends of Jani's belt were hanging from its loops, the buckle clinking, that sound always reminiscent of sex, for Sav. He reached for the top button of Jani's fly. If he thought those jeans were tight before...! "Scoot your butt forward."

* * *

"Yeah, sorry," Jani cringed. "You'd think a guy would have some experience with... this kind of thing, but it's all on you. When I'm with you, I seem to get, I dunno, bigger..." Every blood cell that hadn't made it to his dick yet decided to take up residence in his ears and cheeks now.

"So, yeah, I appreciate the help." He shifted on the couch, flinching when even that put uncomfortable pressure on his erection. "Sweat pants it is for the remainder of my stay here," Jani cursed.

* * *

Even the shift seemed to cause Jani pain and Sav winced. He'd been in similar situations. Those buttons, though. He'd just have to hurry and get it over with. Easier said than done!

When Jani explained his take on the extent of his predicament, Sav blurted, "Really? You think?!" and raised his eyebrows the best he could while going for the top button. His fingers weren't nearly as agile as Jani's but he was able to slip it out of its hole. Naturally this put more strain on the next, which was already, by the looks of it, about to leave a permanent imprint on the clearly outlined head of Jani's erection. "You're... bigger around me? I didn't know such a thing was possible. With me, around you, it's a matter of how hard, and believe me, it's really fucking hard but nothing like when it's filling your tight little hole yet." Okay, that wasn't helping! But he couldn't resist.

Tilting his head, partially to get a different angle on the straining denim and partially in thought, Sav tried to slide the button... nope. And he wasn't going to get as much as his pinkie underneath. "Fuck! At this rate, I'm gonna have to make you come in your pants just to get you out of them!" If Jani really was in pain, how was he still so hard?

Sav _pulled_ at the cloth on both sides of the waistband; if it had any give to it, it'd be tighter across Jani's arse but allow him a few precious fractions of an inch... There! Jani hissed. Nevertheless, his dick surged against the side of Sav's hand. The next button popped free. "These jeans must be well-made. Was beginning to think I'd have to literally rip them off you," Sav huffed. He could see an elastic band below... getting closer...

A wave of musky scent laced with sweat and semen hit him and he groaned, thrusting once against the couch. The next button gave him the same problem and he handled it the same way; the last, he finally got two fingers into the placket and undid it normally. "Lift up... or stand up," he ordered. As much as he wanted to, was aching and drooling to, Sav wouldn't touch Jani's dick till he was sure there was no actual damage and the blood was flowing – or not flowing – normally.

* * *

"I'm not sure if it's real," Jani grunted as Sav struggled with his buttons, "but it sure feels that way. Harder and, well, bigger." He looked down. Having been told by some of his lays that they wouldn't have minded 'more', he knew that his size issues were not only in his mind. Sav was larger, too, but so far Jani had, for once, not been concerned about what he considered a deficiency – Sav apparently didn't think so, and if he did he hadn't shown it. With this background, Jani thought that his impression of his dick growing since he'd met Sav was probably wishful thinking. "I guess it could be just my pubes that got trapped," he admitted, "but believe me when I say that I'm not enjoying it."

He winced when another button was opened and his hips gave an involuntary thrust when Sav mentioned his own erection and Jani's 'tight little' hole. At this rate, they'd have to find other means to get off soon as his hole would eventually be not only tight but also sore. Jani had no doubt that they'd find alternatives. Then Sav suggested he should make him come in his pants and Jani gasped. Just when he was about to agree that they should go for it, Sav won the battle against the remaining buttons.

Jani got to his feet. "Thanks. And sorry. I think I learned my lesson. So, lead the way unless you want me to get to work on your pants, too, here and now."

* * *

"Not quite yet..." Sav hauled himself up to his feet as well. And winced. Similar situation in pants: check. He could make it to the bed, though. He turned, grasped the front of Jani's open fly in one hand, slid the other down into his underwear to fist his dick with the other and backed away a step. "I'm gonna strip you naked, and myself, in there..." The glance over his shoulder served to remind Jani where they were going and also to make sure he didn't trip.

It wasn't the easiest walk of all time; they fumbled around and jostled each other, Sav's hard-on screaming to be let out of its cage. God, he couldn't fucking wait, treating Jani to the world's clumsiest mobile hand-job of all time. It might've been 10 seconds or 10 years – finally they reached the bed. "Do your worst," he invited. The hand not wrapped around Jani's velvet-steel erection, he ran up the guitarist's shirt to reach his nipple. They were likely still bruised, so he only pinched gently, then rolled the hard little tip.

* * *

If Jani had thought his dick was hard when it got trapped in his too tight pants, he learned what 'real' hardness was when Sav wrapped his hand around his erection and gave it a few strokes. Somehow, they managed to reach Sav's bedroom and the bed. Sav announced that he'd strip Jani naked. What would come after that, he left to Jani's imagination.

After inviting Jani to undress him, too, Sav let his free hand find Jani's nipples. They were still a little sore from earlier, but Sav's pinching and rolling the stiffened buds was so gentle that it didn't hurt: as much as Jani liked it a bit rough when he was very aroused – like he was right now – he wasn't into real pain, and Sav's hand found the perfect balance.

With the heavenly sensations spreading from his chest and his groin, Jani had to make a conscious effort to not simply lean back onto the bed and beg to be taken. Sav wanted Jani to undress him and that was what Jani was going to do. Only, he had plenty of experience with taking women's clothes off, but he'd never done the same with a man.

Well, only one way to handle this. There were so many things he'd never done with another man, and Sav had introduced him to some of them, which Jani had enjoyed. A lot. So he trusted that Sav would tell him if he wanted something done in another fashion.

Jani was facing Sav and he smiled as he moved closer, as close as he could yet still leaving enough space between them for their hands. "Let's begin with me doing my best," he rasped as he put a hand on Sav's chest and let it trail down till it reached the waistband of Sav's pants. Jani leaned in and kissed Sav's lips while running his fingers along the inside of the waistband until his fingertips encountered a moist spot on Sav's underwear where the tip of his erection was drooling on the cloth.

* * *

For a moment, it seemed like Jani might be too shy to actively undress another man when it came down to it. Sav didn't mind. He was more than willing to take the lead as long as Jani needed or preferred him to, as mostly he had so far.

About to undo his own jeans, Sav held his breath and froze when Jani slid a hand into his jeans and felt around till he discovered the damp spot where Sav had leaked already. This was just like he'd been in Helsinki, before they'd showered together: hesitant, and then bold. Sav's dick jumped at the contact, and he felt another drop or two being emitted from his slit and absorbed into his silky black pants. "You're doing something good... " he moaned, still slowly stroking Jani, rolling the foreskin up and down over the ridge each stroke.

* * *

Jani groaned when he felt Sav's erection strain against his probing fingers. "I never thought I'd come to like a dick that isn't my own," he gasped. His nostrils flared when Sav's scent hit him. "I want... more..."

Regretting that he had to remove his hand but unable to continue caressing and undoing Sav's fly at the same time, he told himself that it wasn't a general problem he had with coordinating his hands – he was a guitarist, and a good one, so independent hand motion shouldn't be an issue. He was, however, becoming more and more distracted by Sav's hand in his underwear applying the most delicious strokes of his foreskin, smoothing it up and down over the ridge where an uncountable number of nerve-endings kept firing ultimate pleasure through his body.

"Keep doing that and you _will_ make me come in my pants," Jani pressed out. Even the simple task of pulling Sav's zipper down was beginning to overwhelm him. "And I mean it, please don't stop, feels so good! How about – _nnh!_ – change of plan, you continue and I'll have a second attempt at blowing you." This would also delay the inevitable soreness of his arse for another short while.

"Please, Sav, I really need to come!"

* * *

"You need it, do you?" Torn between giving Jani what he was apparently desperate for and taking what he – Sav – wanted, Sav opted to indulge his younger lover. Getting to be the guinea pig for Jani's practice blow jobs wasn't something he'd complain about. His dick enthusiastically agreed, and spit more fluid. Being a bloke himself, therefore knowing what felt good, Jani's one attempt was already better than plenty that Sav had received on tour over the years. Plus, it was Jani... the visual! That mouth on him... best save those thoughts for later. "Like you said, you're a 13-year-old! Alright, prepare to cream your pants like one... don't worry, I got plenty of clean pairs if you run out." Yeah, all sorts, maybe even some knickers left by exes.

He circled behind Jani, giving himself a more conducive angle and the guitarist something to lean against if he needed it, which Sav was determined he would. Oh yeah, that dick felt perfect in his hand; he lengthened his strokes and rubbed his thumb across the crown with every pull. At the same time, he went back to twiddling Jani's right nipple, pinching a little harder and applying an edge of fingernail.

"Those balls full again?" growled Sav, grinding against Jani's backside. Probably unable to help himself, Jani let out little sounds and rolled his hips; Sav relished every movement. "The mess you made on my car, I wouldn't have thought it was possible, but yeah, they're all but bursting..." He kept – or pushed – the tense glands down with the side of his hand every time he reached the base.

Faster and faster, Sav's curled fingers flew up and down, up and down, wet with Jani's pre-come now. It was cramped quarters, but unless Jani cried mercy, as in lay down and fuck, Sav _was_ going to make him spew his juice in those pants like an overstimulated teen. "I think it's growing," he whispered. "And you're so fucking hard Jani... love that I do this to you, give you wood like a hot metal pipe in my hand."

Stroke, stroke, pinch! Sav hooked his chin over Jani's shoulder and tightened his hold around his chest. He could feel the trembling that meant Jani's knees were about to give out. "Go on lad, fuck my fist if you need to, drop your head back, spurt 'em full...!"

* * *

"Yes, yes, I need it," Jani gasped urgently, "and so do you, I'll make it good for you, just hold on another moment, please... Feels so good... You've no idea how good this feels, your hands... Mnah..."

Sav continued to stroke him, slowing down a little but increasing the intensity and covering the entire length of Jani's shaft in a fashion that made him wonder why he'd never figured these moves out himself over all the years he'd been doing himself. He leaned his head back against Sav, who was standing behind him, closing his eyes in rapture so he could focus all his senses on the waves of pleasure that spread from his groin and chest... With Sav being only able to cover one of his nipples, Jani brought his hand up and rubbed the left one, circling it with the calloused fingers of his fret hand. "Sav..." he moaned.

A hard pinch of his right nub answered his groan and Jani thrust into Sav's hand. It wasn't an intentional move, but once he'd started, he couldn't stop: he was getting close! Sav reacted by massaging Jani's balls down on every stroke, making Jani even more desperate to come, which he couldn't now as each attempt of the swollen glands to crawl upward and prepare for their release was thwarted by Sav's hand.

Sav also increased the speed! Jani could feel his orgasm, he could fucking _taste_ it, he was so close, so close, and yet so far away! Sav kept telling him how hard he was, that he was growing, and Jani could feel himself growing in Sav's tight fist as his dick seemed to expand, ready to propel out his seed. His knees began to tremble. He was so incredibly ready and Sav kept encouraging him...

All of a sudden, Jani felt his testicles tighten even though they weren't ready. Taken by surprise, he let out a screech, and then, before he could draw another breath again, he was coming! It was hard and violent and – short. Three jets flew from his slit with so much force that it felt as if they'd hit the – high! – ceiling of Sav's bedroom, then, as suddenly as it had begun, he was done. His dick didn't seem to get the message, though, it remained rock hard and Sav continued to work him vigorously although every touch was beginning to hurt from being too much.

Still so overwhelmed that he was barely able to speak, Jani wheezed out, "Careful..." then he lost his balance as his knees gave out and he was only kept upright by leaning back against Sav, afraid he'd trickle to the ground if his lover wouldn't hold him.

* * *

The continuing hand job was interrupted by an orgasmic screech and then, a few incredibly long, geysering streaks of white that shot up above both their heads. "Holy fuck, Jesus! How...?! You tricky little bastard...!" Somehow, Jani had managed to wiggle his dick out of his underwear when Sav hadn't noticed. "That's some parlour trick, Jani..." Sav swore blasphemously as he worked Jani through it and beyond. It probably was too much, but he couldn't make himself let go. What had he turned into, that all he wanted was to do was handle this man's cock? Meanwhile, Jani's erection didn't abate at all, what the hell!?

Not surprisingly, though, Jani's knees buckled. It took two hands and arms to hold him up enough so he didn't hit the floor. Before he seriously re-injured himself, Sav turned enough to dump Jani's lax form halfway on his bed. First making sure the after-glowing young man wouldn't slide off, he stripped Jani's jeans and pants the rest of the way off his legs. He tossed his own shirt aside, too, and shook his head. No doubt Jani would need a nap after that show. Sav had heard plenty of bragging from various men about what sorts of feats they were capable of in the bedroom, even what he's just witnessed but he had never believed such nonsense. Well, he squinted at the ceiling, he would have to reconsider that.

He decided to crawl up on the bed and wait. If Jani conked out, then Sav would have no choice but to bring himself off. No way could he sleep skin to skin with the person he wanted to so much, was so incredibly aroused for like he was. If Jani was up for more, though... who knew what the night would bring.

* * *

"I... parlour trick?" The blood supply wasn't fully restored to Jani's brain, at least that was what it felt like to him. His lower body was throbbing from a climax that had happened so fast that, if not for the clear signs of post-orgasm Jani thought he might have missed it, but what the moment had maybe lacked in duration it had certainly made up for in terms of intensity.

"Just give me a sec," he wheezed as Sav laid him on the bed. While Jani was struggling to catch his breath, Sav undressed him and took his own shirt off. "What about your pants?" asked Jani. "I hope you haven't changed your mind about letting me... practice." He winked.

* * *

Ah, good. Jani seemed to surface and asked if Sav was still into Jani blowing him. "My pants...? Yes, please take them off me, they're much too tight. Don't worry, I haven't changed my mind about your... lessons. If you still wanna. After what you just did, I wasn't sure if you'd be conscious. Did it hurt, or just feel really good?" Though he chuckled over the silly questions, Sav did want to hear Jani's reflections on it, now or later. "I wanna know how you, god, I think you splattered the ceiling...!"

But he needed to lie down now, too. He was so... horny, that was the word. Not just that, the thought of Jani's body, solid and so closely matched to his against him, pushing back, yielding, everything, made Sav jittery, loosened his hip joints, squeezed another drop of wetness out of him. He literally couldn't stand up any longer and crawled on to the bed, past Jani and into the middle where he flipped over onto his side. His voice came out hoarse, "Come over here... you don't have to start with your face in my crotch. You said it before: need to feel you."

* * *

"I'm not sure I'm conscious," Jani admitted, "but if I'm not, this is a fantastic dream," he grinned. "And it felt good. Really good. _Incredibly_ good." His grin widened. "I intend to reciprocate, so let me..."

He scooted over to Sav and stretched out aside him. "There, now we can feel each other while I undress you. Your pants, that is, as you've already started with your shirt. Do you want to, like, kiss?" They'd kissed before but Jani was still a little shy about it, a part of him was still wondering when he'd wake up and realise that being with Sav had been nothing but a weird dream.

* * *

It was so cute, the way Jani shyly asked if Sav wanted to kiss. The man was nearing his 26th birthday, something that kept coming up in conversation for other reasons, and he had not been deprived of sex or physical affection, yet he had some sort of residual reservedness. That all dropped away when he was screaming in release. The contrast and the man who embodied it totally fascinated Sav, had him by the balls, probably. The shyness would likely fade over time as they got to know each other better, but Sav knew he'd always remember it.

Yes, he would like that – kissing. He could wait for the rest. Drawing in a keep breath, Sav smiled and took Jani into his arms, sliding his knee between Jani's naked legs. "Mmmm..." The first few kisses were light and teasing. Their lips brushed and crossed with the slightest suction. When Sav felt Jani's tongue flick out to meet his, though, that was it. His arms tightened, his hand slid down Jani's back to squeeze his arse, and forget restraint, Sav ground his suddenly painful erection against Jani's groin.

Their kissing was anything but gentle now, well, that was mostly Sav's doing. He licked and sucked, tongue exploring Jani's palate and teeth. It was all he could do to rein in the need to bite, pull his hair, mark him as his property. Being post-orgasmic, Jani was moving at a languid pace that was beginning to drive Sav mad. "Please, Jani... touch me!"

* * *

They kissed, gently at first, but Sav soon pulled him in and began to rub up against him. Jani didn't waste time on reminding Sav that his pants would have Jani's seed on them, maybe that was what Sav wanted. He couldn't have spoken up even had he wanted to because Sav was now kissing him harder, more demanding, and Jani loved it: it gave him, again, a strange sense of satisfaction that he could make Sav want him so much. He shifted a little and pressed back, not only allowing but encouraging Sav to grind his erection against Jani's hip offering better purchase than his own groin that was sticky and too sensitive for the coarse denim.

Eventually, Sav pulled back a little from the kiss. His voice was wrecked when he asked Jani to touch him. It was unfair to tease him, but Jani couldn't resist. He put his hand on Sav's crotch and rubbed over the solid length he found there before undoing the button and reaching for the zipper. "Are you sure you want me to touch you? And here I was thinking you wanted me to lick you." He cocked his head and grinned.

* * *

At the mention of being licked, Sav closed his eyes and hissed. His arse clenched involuntarily. He whipped his hand up to his mouth and bit on the joint at the base of his thumb to force his attention anywhere but the demanding throb at his crotch. So far, Jani had undone the button – not enough! – and smirked at him evilly while he rubbed Sav's hard-on through his zipper and layers of denim.

"Fuck, yeah! Lick it... touch me with your tongue..." It sounded like the worst come-on ever, Sav was only too aware. He didn't talk like that! Well, he'd done it now. "Suck me, lick my balls... need your hands, your mouth..." At this rate, he was going to start begging, which was more than a little below his dignity. "Pleeeease!"

* * *

Shivering with delight from Sav's reaction, Jani pulled down the zipper of Sav's pants, slowly so as to not hurt the thick erection that was straining against the fabric. In order to access Sav's balls with his mouth, Jani would have to ask Sav to lift his butt so that Jani could push the jeans down. Before doing that, however, he wanted a first taste.

When he'd blown Sav for the first time Jani hadn't found it disgusting. It had felt weird, but that was probably to be expected; his first time licking a woman had been weird, too. The technique, or rather his lack thereof, had been more of a challenge. Jani wasn't sure if he'd fare any better this time, but what with half of Sav's cock still being covered by clothes, this wouldn't be a problem for now.

Jani gave Sav another grin before moving downward. Making a mental note that savouring Sav's nipples and finding out about his sensitivity there would have to wait, he peeled the waistband of Sav's underwear down so he could see the tip of his erection. It was glistening with moisture, and now Jani didn't hesitate any longer. He lapped up the fluids that oozed from the slit before applying small kitten-licks all over the crown.

* * *

So maybe this was payback for all the times when Jani had pleaded for more, now, faster and Sav had made him wait. He dawdled with prep, he slowed down when they were fucking so he could apply focused pressure on Jani's prostate, he'd actually stopped moving more than once to stave off completion when he felt like the inevitable climax was about to happen – too soon. Now he was being messed with like that... he hated it! He loved it! He wanted to take over undressing, no, just roll over and beg Jani to take him, no, he wanted to be the one in control... all of it! But instead, because he'd been the one to ask for this, he had to lay still while still half-dressed with his balls swelling in distress, waiting for something, anything.

Finally there was some movement to unleash him, but then it stopped. Sav whined, louder when Jani ducked down and licked the exposed head of his dick. Looking down, he saw the dusky purple of it, shiny from all the drool, then Jani's red tongue flashing as he he swiped rapidly all over the surface. Having just the tip out of his pants made it somehow... naughtier. He could see, feel, oh god, so incredible! Yes, Jani knew exactly where to find the most nerve-filled areas, right around the the little dent underneath. Hands were fine but there was nothing like having someone lick, and suck...!

Any such contemplation was foregone when the point of Jani's tongue poked into his slit and Sav's entire body jerked. The intense stimulation was too much, not enough, he didn't know if he was gonna laugh or cry or come. Hot and cold chased itself all over his skin; he was sweating now, almost as much as running around on stage. For sure though, he didn't want it to be over yet. Not till Jani wrapped his lips around him, and went down, down... Sav's words were gone. All he could do was moan and writhe and take it, whatever crumbs or feast Jani decided he deserved.

* * *

Based on Sav's reaction, Jani couldn't decide whether to continue the soft licking or begin sucking: he thought he knew how Sav felt, wanting, needing to come, yet also wanting it to last. Having been in the exact same position at Sav's mercy, Jani hoped that whatever he did now would be what Sav wanted – really wanted – most.

He worked a hand carefully under the throbbing erection so he could raise it just enough to wrap his lips around the crown. While Sav still had his pants on, Jani didn't have to worry about not being able to take him all the way. He didn't doubt that this would come later and he'd do his best to accommodate Sav, knowing that Sav was aware Jani was still a novice trying to learn. Sav, being the nice guy he was, would hold back so Jani wouldn't be overwhelmed, yet Jani also intended to make Sav lose all restraint – women did it all the time, so Jani was pretty sure he wouldn't choke to death on a blowjob.

Suckling on the tip, Jani wasn't surprised that Sav moaned and writhed. He smiled and sucked harder, his heart leaping at the increased groans. Yet in order to find out what Sav wanted most he had to stop for a moment. He let the crown slip from his mouth and gave it a loving lick to make sure Sav knew he wasn't going to leave it there, then asked, "You wanna lift that butt of yours so I can push your pants down?"

* * *

Lips enfolded him, and then the hot suction began around the portion of Sav's erection that Jani had worked out of his pants. The head and less than one third of the shaft was now being sucked, but it was incredible! Well, Sav had told him that he liked things rough, and Jani took him at his word, inhaling the trickles of pre-come right out of him. He moved up and down, oh fuck yeah! Still using his tongue along the vein and around the tip, he managed to go down a little further each time. Sav could only groan his appreciation, and the need for more.

Jani must have read his mind. He drew back, his request for Sav to lift "that butt" serving to direct his action and also to confirm, if Sav was reading the intonation right, that Jani liked his backside. He'd made a comment before about the view when following him, too. It was silly, but his younger lover's appreciation of his attributes was important to Sav in a way that he'd never really cared about before. People hooked up with him because they thought he was hot; he took that for granted. Sometimes it was an advantage but more often he found it mildly annoying, that he was an object, but he had learned to ignore that when he needed to get laid. With Jani, he might've been butt-ugly for all that seemed to matter and it threw him off-balance, although it was an advantage too since he didn't have to worry about the bit of extra heaviness in his thighs or what his face was doing every single second, not just the Bell's but what he looked like with a dick in his mouth or if his O-face was ridiculous.

He did as told, lifted up, and let Jani do the rest. His jeans and pants peeled down, over his hips, letting his balls breathe, tense thighs spread out a little. What a fucking relief to finally be naked! Sav moaned again and stretched his legs. In Helsinki, Jani had been stymied by the insistent upward angle of his erection, which stood almost parallel with his body when he was this turned on. He managed a few words now: "Should I sit up?"

* * *

Sav moved so that Jani could push his pants down. While he was still working on undressing his lover, Sav asked if he should sit up. Pondering the question for a moment, Jani shook his head. "No, better not." Sav sitting was what Jani thought had almost thwarted his first attempt at a blowjob. In his experience with girls it looked more comfortable if he was on his back so they could access his dick from the side rather than kneeling between his legs – which he'd always found disconcerting; the kneeling posture implying submission, something he didn't want from his partners.

Jani not only pushed Sav's pants down to his knees but took them off completely, remembering what Sav had told him on the phone in Helsinki that he liked. He wasn't sure if this was the right moment for it, but he trusted that he'd be told if it wasn't.

Laying on his front on the bed so that his head was close to Sav's knees – it was a good thing that Sav's bed was so huge – Jani kissed the knee close to his mouth and slid his hand between Sav's legs, running it up on the inside of his thighs.

"Spread your legs for me," Jani whispered.

* * *

Being directed not to sit up, Sav remained on his back, curious about what Jani would do. He wiggled around on the bed to approach Sav from the side, a move he was familiar with from women who didn't wish to kneel on the floor. Jani ran a hand up between his legs, from knees to sac, asking him to spread them, "Okay..." Sav whispered.

The request just made him harder, although his dick which seemed to have expanded to its limit for now. He knew it would thicken further but not until he was riding the point of no return. Sav moaned – loud – in satisfaction. Once he'd overcome his initial hesitation – 20-odd years before – it felt completely natural for him. He did that when getting blown, when wanking off, and often during sex, it just felt right. He moved his knees wider till the one nearest Jani could go no further, continued with the other till he felt a stretch. "Feels good to do that," Sav admitted, arching his back so his butt was planted more firmly into the mattress and then flexing, rolling his hips just a little. Gawd, his balls, so heavy, he could feel the weight now that nothing supported them.

He glanced at Jani, whose mouth hung half-open, midnight-blue eyes sparking mischief and lust. "What-cha gonna do to me...?" he wondered aloud. Anything Jani wanted, that's what.

* * *

Sav spread his legs as Jani had asked him to. Jani smiled at him but didn't speak: Sav would find out in a few seconds what he was going to do. He bent forward and began to lick a delicate trail up Sav's left inner thigh until his tongue almost reached his balls. The scent of male sweat was strong and arousing – if his dick wasn't so wrung out from a few minutes before, Jani would be hard again. Suddenly, he wanted to suck the heavy glands into his mouth, but he decided to stick with his original plan for a little longer.

"Remember that day on the phone? After I wasn't allowed to travel with you? You told me that you like having your inner thighs touched. Tell me if you want me to stop – I mean when you want me to focus on, uh, other body parts."

He gave Sav another quick smile and placed soft kisses on both thighs, starting from the knees and moving slowly upwards.

* * *

At the time, when those words fell from his lips, Sav had been a little disconcerted about having confessed to that. Volunteering the information, in fact. He rasped, "I remember... can't believe I told you. It's not very manly. But if you're willing... fuck yeah please!" He spread his thighs out even wider and stretched his arms over his head. Jani was already kissing a double line upwards, starting from his knees. The teasing, tickling, warm breath stirring the hairs and the actual contact of lips against the incredibly sensitive skin there was going to make him lose his mind. No one had ever done this for him, no one.

Jani went higher and higher, where the skin was thinner, up the inner surfaces the last few inches of his thighs below his sac where the hair was also sparse. With women, Sav had never been a very vocal lover but now it was the opposite. He let his his moans ring out. "Oh gawd Jani..." He was stuck on repeat with those words. Still higher, slower, the application of tongue as well as lips, breath ruffling his pubes and curling under his taint, everywhere... Sav could feel the weird contradiction of his scrotum tightening – self-protection – but not his testicles because he wasn't going to come from this but damn, it was addictive as hell. "Fuuuuck! More...! Jani, I..."

Unexpectedly, a spurt of something blurted from him, but Sav knew he hadn't come... had he? Looking down, he saw the shining iridescent puddle forming on his belly. He'd never leaked like that without having his prostate nailed, and he had assumed he was too old now, for that sort of offering. It surprised and pleased him, and the feeling of movement felt wonderful, too. "You're incredible... Feels so good... "

* * *

Jani's eyebrows went up when Sav told him that 'it' wasn't very manly, but he didn't stop his ministrations. The skin on the insides of Sav's thighs was incredibly soft and he continued to lick, alternating with kissing the quivering flesh. Manly or not, Sav soon became very vocal in expressing that he liked this a lot.

It was a strange kind of – Jani thought 'symmetry', for lack of a better word – that he himself had had very similar thoughts the first time Sav had played with Jani's nipples: Jani, too, had been a little afraid that getting off on it would make him look unmanly. The pleasure he'd gained from it, however, had quickly put an end to this fear. Meanwhile, he trusted Sav enough to admit to his desires without having to fear that Sav wouldn't accept him as a man. He hoped that, likewise, Sav wouldn't have second thoughts about this later.

For now, Jani enjoyed giving pleasure as much as he'd received it minutes ago. Reaching Sav's groin, Jani's nose nudged Sav's balls and he gave them a lick, too, not sure if he liked the hair on his tongue but continuing to lick them anyway – only one way to find out how much it might really bother him, right?

* * *

Strangely, since Sav had specifically asked Jani to lick his balls, when he reached the apex of Sav's legs and did it, it was almost anticlimactic. Any other time, without Jani's very personalised lead-up, Sav would have considered the act the ultimate fantasy, maybe even more than head. He liked it, of course he did! How could he not? He squirmed as his balls tightened for real, indirect stimulation to the stones a sure thrill.

Right now, though, it was like Jani's fingers, lips and tongue had left invisible, tingling brands of the utmost responsiveness on Sav's thighs, a sense memory. "Thighs!" he whined, barely above a whisper, tightening the muscle there. "Please!"

* * *

When Sav asked that Jani return his attention to his thighs Jani was happy to oblige. He raised his head briefly to smile at his lover and catch a glimpse of his face but didn't linger before getting back to business. This time, he licked a wet trail down the right thigh, very gently nipping at the soft skin every time he needed to moisten his tongue. Arriving at the knee, Jani kissed the joint, then switched sides and gave the left thigh the same loving treatment in the upward direction.

If he hadn't come minutes ago, Jani doubted that he could have been so relaxed now, but as it was, this was perfect. His own body was still mellow with afterglow and he enjoyed not only what he was doing but also what it was doing to Sav. Whether Sav wanted him to continue this or have Jani move on to his erection, Jani was more than happy to do both.

* * *

Sav doubted he'd ever felt this loved, in bed. Jani moved so languidly, relaxed and comforting, it was almost like getting a massage, if it wasn't also turning Sav into a helpless leaking, slowly writhing mess. He could smell his own pheromones layered with Jani's, the lingering tang of semen... he was gonna blow his load all over himself if Jani kept torturing him. Getting up on his elbows, Sav gasped in a breath. "C'n you... suck me now, Jani? Take me all the way there..." He had been floating on sensation; this, if Jani would do for him, Sav just had to watch.

* * *

Not interrupting the renewed slow upward trail of his tongue, Jani only nodded in response to Sav's request. Reaching the heavy balls, he gave them another quick lick but didn't linger and moved one to Sav's erection. The musky scent made him blink as he ran his tongue over the swollen flesh in a broad swipe.

While Jani had been busy with his thighs, Sav had leaked an impressive puddle that hadn't been there when he'd started. It suggested that the time for slow and gentle was over. Wrapping his hand around the base, Jani lifted the heavy member and licked all over the crown before taking it into his mouth. He still had no clue as to how it could be possible to breathe with a dick down his throat, but maybe he wouldn't have to – breathe, that was: if Sav was as aroused as Jani had been earlier, he might finish before Jani ran out of air. On the other hand, Jani wasn't as skilled with his mouth as Sav was with his hands, so he'd probably have to come up for air more than once, but he'd put in every effort he could muster. He also hadn't figured out how to suck at the same time as taking Sav all the way in, but he certainly wouldn't learn that from doing nothing.

After lapping over the wet slit once again, Jani breathed in deeply and then opened his mouth, covering his teeth with his lips and closing them over the hot flesh, and sucked as hard as he could while letting Sav slide deeper inside his mouth until the tip touched the back of his throat. Not sure if he was supposed to move his mouth up and down the shaft, he trusted that Sav would find a way to let him know what he wanted.

* * *

Upheld by Jani's fist, Sav watched the young man mentally psych himself up for the job. Jani eyed his erection like it might bite. Sav had the humorous thought that it was more likely to squirt him in the face. Jani licked the exposed head all over, removing the sticky fluid with his lapping, which only brought more.

Again visibly thinking about what to do next, Jani took him in. At first it was just heat and wetness surrounding him, but then Jani sucked down hard. Sav's abs crunched as he gave a surprised grunt, trying like hell to control his need to thrust. "Jani...!"

But maybe that's what Jani intended. Sav could feel the back of his mouth now, his throat. Other than the suction, Jani seemed to be waiting for direction. "In and out, suck hard... use your hands for... for whatever you can't... nnngh!!" Not wishing to be pushy about it, his partner still being new at this, Sav broke out in gooseflesh as Jani did exactly what he requested. His legs snapped open wider yet as he saw – and felt – ten strong, slender digits wrapped around his shaft, moving up and down, lubricated by spit that Jani couldn't quite keep in. The combination of squeezing fingers, some with rough callouses and then pushing into wet, sucking warmth...

Panting, groaning, Sav jabbed upwards and dropped his head back. "Sorry... sorry!" He slowed his hips to an indolent grind he hoped Jani could deal with. It felt like the previous morning on the phone. "'s perfect! ...gotta fuck something!"

* * *

When Sav instructed him, "in and out," Jani complied and immediately understood that this also answered his question how to suck when Sav's dick was deep in his throat: Pulling back automatically created suction. Good, he'd learned something and applying the lecture clearly made Sav happy. Jani put his second hand also on Sav's base and tightened both hands, stroking as he continued to suck and lick and move Sav's erection in and out of his mouth – actually, not out of his mouth, he made sure to keep the head inside, but it gave him enough opportunity to breathe.

Jani smiled around Sav's dick. It felt as if he was getting the hang of it now so that he could stop worrying about doing it right and begin to really enjoy this.

* * *

Now Jani was getting the hang of it. He bobbed to let Sav's rock-hard shaft slide through the tunnel made of his mouth and hands. "Oh... oooh... suck that dick, Jani, you're doing it so good, love your mouth on meh...!" From somewhere outside himself, Sav could about imagine how obscene he must look, the overtly sexual thrusts of his hips as he wedged his cock further and further down Jani's throat. He couldn't stop, though, it was just too good.

Lifting his head so he could see again, Sav reached out his hand; it landed on Jani's shoulder, not to force him down or direct him now – he just needed a point of contact. When he'd brought Jani off, he'd had him in his arms, holding him up almost, their bodies aligned and close. This act Jani performed now was for Sav. He'd asked for it, and had been granted an incredible gift. What Sav found was how much he needed a connection, too.

For the most part, a blow job was just a blow job, a quick, no-muss-no-fuss way to let off steam, same as they'd discussed in Helsinki. When Jani did it, that was another story. Watching him, the way Jani carefully guarded his teeth, the tangle of red-and-black hair between his shoulder blades and down his back almost to his bare arse, looking up at him now and again, it was too much. He lost it. It was too soon, and yet he felt like he'd been on the edge for hours. Sav's balls drew up violently on their cords and before he could do more than stutter, "I-I'm gonna... Jani... shit!" his orgasm took over.

It had to be the opposite of how it had hit Jani, a few rocket-powered spurts and it was over. The first shot was strong enough to bring a muted scream to Sav's lips but after that, it was like wave after wave, ebb and flow, his seed constricted then loosed in small, sharp, rapid pulses that must have numbered... Sav lost count sometime around twelve, and it went on and on. He was probably holding on to Jani's upper arm too hard; at the same time his legs and torso lost muscle tone and went slack and he fell flat on his back. He could feel Jani's throat convulsing against the little gushes of come, which only it seemed to pull more from him.

From one second to the next, he needed it to stop. "'s good, I can't... it's enough. I've nothing left..."

* * *

And then Sav was coming! The first time he'd done this, Jani had swallowed, taken by surprise before he could think about it. This time, he knew what to expect. He still almost choked a little but was relieved when he didn't have to cough as that would have put an abrupt end to everything.

Eventually, Sav's body fell back on the mattress and he told Jani that it was good, enough, that he had nothing left. However, Jani wasn't sure if that meant that Sav wanted him to stop or just letting him know that there wouldn't be any more seed erupting from him. In this situation, both stopping as well as continuing could be wrong. Suddenly, he wished that Sav spoke Finnish so Jani would be more confident understanding what his... lover was trying to tell him.

Since he didn't know what to do, he decided to ease up on the suction but keep going gently. Maybe this was the worst option as it was wrong in either case of what Sav had been trying to tell him, but all of this was too new for him to read what Sav wanted and needed him to do. He could only hope he hadn't ruined it entirely.

* * *

The realisation that Jani had swallowed his come again shocked Sav with the overwhelming feelings it provoked, although that could have been the endorphin spiral. Any number of things made it an act of selfless devotion where Jani was concerned, in Sav's eyes: Jani being a man, a successful musician, so new to this, and the fact that Sav loved him. When he could move, he needed to lick it from his mouth. His taste, Jani's taste, maybe not coffee and chocolate but one he would always want just a sample of whenever and in whatever combination he could get it.

Either his wording was unclear – entirely likely – or Jani didn't understand to stop now. Instead, Jani slowed down and backed off his intensity, which was alright as Sav shuddered his way through a couple of aftershocks, but soon even the lighter suction and touch became too much him. Sav moved his hand down and touched the side of Jani's face, then his lips. "Hey... I'm good. Would have you keep going till your lips turned to rubber but... something else is going bit rubbery..." Yes, limp noodle. It would probably be hours before that would change now.

Sav chuckled and pulled away slowly, rolling to his side. "Come 'ere..." He didn't wait, though; seeing the slightly dazed, blinking expression that he already associated with Jani apologising for something he had no need to be sorry for, Sav wiggled around on the bed, and once he established it was okay, gathered Jani into his arms. His body, how they fit, it was so damned perfect it made his eyes sting. "Thank you for, you know. Wanna taste... you coated in me." He didn't have much time before the natural breathing and swallowing process would clear Jani's mouth of the remnants of his semen. "Make out for a bit?"

* * *

"Make out and fall asleep most likely in my case," Jani molded his body against Sav's. "Two time zones ahead and I've been trying to get into a day and night rhythm as of lately. But hey, you know which, um, buttons to press if you want to wake me up," he smiled.

"So yes, kiss, definitely."

* * *

"'Which buttons', yeah good one," Sav grinned. "I think I know..." He brought his lips across Jani's, then, delving between and into his mouth with a gently exploring tongue. The taste he was seeking was nearly dissipated, as he'd expected, but the little Sav got satisfied him a warm, glowing brightness somewhere inside him.

They lay kissing for a while, holding each other, stroking skin lightly. Their bodies wound down, heavy after the stress – and the sex. Sav had to agree it was lights out for him, too. "It's been a long day. Driving may be just sitting on one's arse, kind of like flying, but it's catching up with me." As they cooled, he noticed it was getting chilly in the room. Technically it was still summer but the hour was late, and, well, big old stone houses. "We should get under the covers," he suggested.

* * *

Jani felt warm and comfortable – way more than comfortable! – in Sav's arms but when Sav suggested they should get under the covers he agreed. Once he fell asleep, and he didn't doubt he'd sleep, he wouldn't notice if he got cold and there was no way he was going to spend the precious time he and Sav had sniffling and sneezing.

"I still can't believe that I'm here with you," Jani confessed when Sav had pulled the sheet and blanket over them. "A part of me is still afraid that this is only a dream and I'll wake up alone in my room at a home that isn't really my home any longer... I wish we could stay like this forever."

* * *

"Mmmm... me, too. But, believe it," Sav glanced around, then back to Jani's face. "You're here, in my bed. I... I love you here. Love you." A small noise of contentment escaped him. He pressed another kiss to the side of Jani's neck, under his hair where his scent was strong. "I'm not worried that I'll wake elsewhere so much as that I'd wake up here, alone."

Waking up alone on the road was going to suck, too. Strange hotel rooms, the bus. Ugh. A thought struck him. "Wish I could take you on tour with me. Others bring their wives, kids, even girlfriends. I know we're keeping it to ourselves, but... still want you by my side." Sav knew it wasn't possible now, so he gave what he could: "Someday, maybe. Till then, whenever, where ever we can."

* * *

"I believe you that I'm in your bed, but you may have to convince me again now and then that you're real," Jani smiled. "I can think of a few ways to convince me of that," he winked. Still fuzzy with post-orgasmic haze and... he sighed happily. "Me, too. You. You know."

Jani swallowed. "I... seem to be unable to... say it. As if saying it would wake me up from the dream. It feels different in Finnish, so..." He wiggled around so he could whisper in Sav's ear. "Rakastan sinua."

It wasn't a very comfortable position, so Jani moved again until he could lay his head on Sav's chest. "One day," he said. "I looked up your tour schedule. You go about this in a better way than we did, having a couple of weeks off in-between. Assuming that you'll be in England during the break, I could try to sneak out of the country again if I haven't started my service by then. Otherwise, if I'm in service, I'll have my own place and you could visit. That holds for after your tour, too, of course. And once I'm done with serving my country," he snorted, "well, depending on how things go with Sonata, I don't think you'll need more guitarists, but how about road crew?"

Jani laughed. "Joking, of course, but wouldn't you like to have me around as your personal groupie?"

* * *

After some squirming around, Jani found a comfortable position for himself. Sav thought about Jani's other, internal, comfort level. About the 'L' word. They'd said it. They knew it. That should be enough. Sav wasn't chagrined to have said it again. However, he did feel like he should explain to Jani that he never needed to. "I know. And it's fine. I'd rather the sincere expression of it one time in your own language like you just did than a bunch of unwanted – for you – repetitions in mine. It slipped out, just laying here floating. I'm not that effusive, really."

Interesting Jani should say that this didn't seem real. For Sav, their previous hook-ups seemed kind of surreal in retrospect though they'd been real as fuck at the time, the stuff of fantasy in some regards. This, now, having the subject of so much constant thought in his home, _this_ was real. Although, he supposed, when these few days were over, that could change. Did Jani mean being here, in this house, in the UK? Or did he mean, Sav himself? If so, 'not real' in what way? Sav filed it away for another time when they weren't stoned on post-sex languor. "We do need our time off, we aging rockers, you know. I wish there were more, longer breaks. As to convincing you that I'm real, give me a few hours of sleep and I'll be up for that," he deadpanned. "You might be, too."

Jani, with his head pillowed on Sav's chest, would feel if not exactly hear his silent laughter over the 'personal groupie' remark. "Sorry to tell you, I've had such propositions before. Was never interested. Now that you're offering, I seem to be in a relationship with this sexy, red-haired, up-and-coming," he snorted, "guitarist who seems to never get enough of my body... not that I mind!"

Man, Sav must be more out of it than he thought, to say that. The reverse was most certainly true, though. He yawned, feeling like his jaw would dislocate from it. "Sorry... tired."

* * *

Jani registered Sav's reply and was confused: it sounded as if Sav rejected his offer of being his 'personal groupie' because he was in a relationship with him. Did that mean Sav didn't want Jani to be on tour with him, as opposed to other band members' partners? He decided that he was too tired to figure it out himself or ask what Sav had meant.

Sav's yawn suggested that Jani wasn't the only one who needed to sleep. "Me, too," Jani nodded and hesitated. "Is this... Can you sleep with me like this or should I move?"

* * *

Jani asked if he should move – away? – for sleeping, which surprised Sav a little. They hadn't been together long enough for anything to be set in stone, he supposed. "I'm not used to sleeping on my back," he replied honestly, "so I'm the one who should move, but only on to my side so we can sleep in each other's arms again. If that's OK with you...? It was perfect before."

* * *

"And it will be perfect again," Jani smiled. "It's just... this is very nice, too. I can hear and feel your heart beat. I don't want to keep you awake, though." He raised his head off of Sav's chest and stretched out next to him. "You do have a point about sleeping on our sides. 'S much easier to hug you."

* * *

"Mm-hm, never thought of that," Sav murmured. He was happy facing and holding Jani. "That's... sweet. My heart beat. I wanna kiss you to sleep..." God, he was going for the world's record of sap.

Fuck it. Moving in, Sav brought his lips that were still half numb from the intensity of the orgasm given to him, to Jani's. He shouldn't be surprised how well Jani could kiss; he was 25, not a decade less despite all their joking. It still amazed him. Their eyelids were drooping, and Sav knew, if he pushed himself it wasn't going to be pretty. He felt himself falling into blackness...

* * *

Sav fell asleep while they kissed – soft kisses, not the passionate ones they'd shared a little earlier. Jani was as tired as Sav must be but he fought to keep himself awake a little longer and enjoy the warmth and closeness of the man he was falling for. How was it possible that someone as wonderful as Sav... not only liked him but professed to _love_ him? And he himself... Jani didn't think he'd ever felt so deep for anyone else before. He'd really loved his girlfriends, yet this, Sav, was... different. It was scary as hell, but in Sav's arms Jani felt safe.

* * *


End file.
